To Honor and Protect
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: AU Budding novelist Elizabeth Swann finds her home broken into and recieves help from the local police force and particularly the mysterious Officer Will Turner who has a fairly dark past. Will she be able to mend his heart and can he help keep her safe?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This is a preview of my next story. The whole thing is dedicated to Smithy who thought of the awesome idea behind it. This story is way more mature than most of my others so Enjoy.

* * *

"And so she grabbed a flashlight and decided to investigate the scene that was played out to the end right before her."

Leaning back in her chair and taking a drag out of her cigarette, Elizabeth Swann looked over the words she'd typed out on her computer before erasing them.

"That was horrible," she muttered.

Writing a novel was seriously hard business. Writing your first was damn near impossible. Everything just had to fit together like some sort of puzzle. Why oh why did she think she could do this?

She could've had a major she could've done something with. Like computer science or law. A fucking doctor like her Father wanted her to.

No, she had to love the written word. Love it so much that it consumed her life.

Looking back at the blank Word document, Elizabeth sighed again and put her head in her hands to think of just how this novel would end (and begin) perfectly.

**

* * *

**"You seemed quiet today Whelp." 

"Shut up Jack."

"I'm just saying."

The two men stood in front of their lockers after a long, boring day on patrol. These men were officers of the law. Will Turner and Jack Sparrow were their names. Will sighed as he put his coat on.

"Want to go out for a drink tonight; you look like you need one?" Jack asked concerned.

He caught sight of a photo in the boy's locker as it closed of a young woman with black hair and a bright smile as Jack sighed and shook his head.

"No, I think I just need to go home and catch a few zzz's," Will answered.

Jack nodded and closed his own locker as well. "If you ever need to talk to someone though," he said.

"I know; you've got my back."

Will raised his fist and he and Jack hit them together before Jack ruffled Will's hair.

"See you in the morning. We get to be on 4th Street," Will said.

"Lovely area," Jack said with heavy sarcasm.

Will gave one last half hearted wave before leaving.

**

* * *

**"Maybe the cold air will help me think." Elizabeth sat on the park bench in a warm jacket and stared at the sky as though it would give her something. 

Anything?

A man stopped in front of her and bent over to tie his shoelace. Though it was dark, she could tell that his hair was brown. He stood up, gave her a half smile and nod, and left.

"Not that bad looking. Beautiful eyes," Elizabeth muttered as she gazed back up at the sky.

She heard the rustle of a nearby bush but thinking it only to be the wind or some animal she decided that it was time to return home to her little dinky apartment with the glaring computer screen and story stuck somewhere in the recesses of her mind.

**

* * *

**He flipped on the lights and threw his keys into the bowl next to the front door. 

Will went into the kitchen and flung the mail onto the table before searching the fridge for anything remotely edible. Knowing already what he'd find (a questionable carton of milk and some cheese slices) he went over to the drawer and removed the takeout menus he had stashed there.

"Do I want Chinese or pizza?" he muttered.

Making up his mind (he'd chosen take out from a regular, local bar) he went over to grab the phone when it began to ring before he touched it. "Hello?"

**

* * *

**Elizabeth sat in the only chair that hadn't been damaged as she waited for the police to get there. She knew she lived in a bad part of town but it was all she could afford at the moment. Elizabeth refused to have her father help her too much. She needed to do this by herself. 

A knock on the door startled her as she had been so lost in her own world. Grabbing the nearest thing that could be considered a weapon (a can of soup) she stood by the door. "Who's there?"

"Police," a voice on the other side announced.

Quickly looking out the peephole, Elizabeth threw the door open after turning the fifty or so locks on it revealing two men in regular clothes. Her eyebrow rose of its own accord. "Are you sure you're police?" she asked.

The one up front who seemed older showed her his badge so she let them in. "I'm Officer Sparrow and this is my partner Officer Turner. We got a call about a break in?"

"Please look around. Most of my things are ruined."

Officer Sparrow let out a low whistle as he left their side to begin to look.

Turner gave her a smile and motioned to his notebook. "I've got to ask you a few questions." He noticed that she seemed to be staring at his face.

"You seem so familiar," Elizabeth said.

She motioned for him to follow her and they went into the kitchen where she began to make some tea for them to drink.

"Alright Miss..."

"Swann. Elizabeth Swann."

"Right, Miss. Swann, can you please tell me your whereabouts this evening?"

"I spent the majority of today right here working on my novel."

"Oh, you're a novelist?"

"Just starting actually, it's my first. Anyway, I needed some air so I went to the park to just, you know, breathe."

"Excuse me for a second; do you smoke Miss?" Sparrow asked.

"A little," she said meekly "Only when I'm stressed out."

"Damn, thought I had a clue. Carry on."

She now turned back to the other officer, who had begun staring into space, and continued.

"Anyway, now I remember you. You passed through the park earlier," Elizabeth said slightly more excited than she should have.

Turner nodded and continued to write.

"I came back here to find everything like this. Thankfully my computer is alright though; if anything happened to my hard drive then someone would pay."

"Anything else then?"

"No; I suppose we should join Officer Sparrow then."

He didn't even touch his tea, she thought to herself. They went into the sitting room to find Jack writing something down before tapping his pen to his chin.

"Anything Officer?" Elizabeth asked.

"Please darling, call me Jack. And he's Will. You could've told her our real names you know."

Will rolled his eyes.

"And did you find anything Jack?"

"Nada, we'll have to come back in the morning Miss. Try not to mess anything up overnight. Here's my card."

Jack handed the piece of paper to her and she nodded in thanks.

"I'll call if I find anything though since you're police then please try and get here early before I do."

"Right, have a good night Miss. Lock up after we're gone and call if you hear any strange noises."

The other officer just nodded and left with his partner.

There's something about him, Elizabeth thought to herself as she began to lock the door for the night.

* * *

Ch. 2 will come sometime next week. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks for reading the first chapter. Enjoy this one too.

* * *

Elizabeth barely slept that night. She lay in bed and just stared at the ceiling trying to figure out just who might've done it.

It could have been anyone. She didn't really know any of the people in the building and at work she mostly just kept to herself. She was a waitress and sometimes a hostess at a local diner.

Looking to her bedside clock, it read 7:30 in big red letters. Just as she put the pillow on her head, she heard someone knocking on her door again. She jumped up and grabbed her loyal can of soup.

"Who's there?"

"We're back," she heard Jack's voice call out.

She turned the locks and the two men were back except this time they were in uniform. She looked down at herself wearing nothing but her tank top night shirt and pajama pants with unicorns on them and blushed.

"Lovely to see you again Miss. Swann," Jack said.

Will rolled his eyes and the two of them walked in.

"Take another look around. I've got to get ready for work."

She nodded politely to Will and went into her bedroom and shut/locked the door.

"Spread out then," Will said.

The two scanned the room as thoroughly as they could.

"Hey, I think I found something," Will said.

Jack turned and Will held up a leaf. "But she said she was at the park last night. It's probably from her."

Will sighed and dropped it as Elizabeth re-entered the room wearing a pink sweater, black pants and her purse was slung over her shoulder.

"Find anything?"

"Not really, hold on a second," Will said.

Elizabeth noticed that seconds before Will couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her. He rushed over and there, sitting on a chair, was a sweater that looked like it was for a man.

"I take it this isn't yours?" he asked.

"No, the person must've been really stupid for leaving that behind."

Taking special care not to actually touch it, Will and Jack placed it in a bag so they could bring it to the office with them.

"Okay Miss, I think you're going to have to deal with us only one more time because we need you to come to the station to make a formal statement and the like. How does 5 o'clock this evening sound to you?" Jack asked.

"Alright, I get off work at about 4:30. I'll rush right over."

"Good afternoon ma'am," Jack said inclining his head.

Will didn't say anything and just nodded as well. Elizabeth grabbed her coat and ran out the door so she wouldn't be late.

**

* * *

**Jack was beginning to get hungry at around noon so he convinced Will to go and get some food. 

Convinced meaning that he lost rock, paper, scissors.

Will struggled as he left McDonalds with two large sodas and two bags clutched in his arms.

"Need a hand?" Jack asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I've done pretty good for myself so far."

They sat in their car as they ate.

"Ana isn't going to be thrilled with you for eating this stuff. Didn't she say she wanted you to lose some weight?"

"Aye but what she doesn't know won't kill her. Besides, she's starting a new job today."

"Aye?"

"Hey I can talk however I want, whenever I want."

"Believe me, I know."

They munched on their fries for a moment when a car came zooming past them.

"Shit," Jack muttered turning the car on and putting on the siren.

Will picked up the radio and spoke into it. "This is Officers Turner and Sparrow in car 25. We've got an 11-25, speeding vehicle possibly stolen and we're pursuing them."

Not waiting for a response, they went after the punk.

**

* * *

**"And that's how you do a takeout order." 

Training was serious business at this place. If you didn't do everything perfectly then you were forced to do it again until it was right and yelled at a lot in the process.

"Thanks Elizabeth," her trainee said.

"You don't need to be so formal Ana. We're like a family here. Call me Liz."

"Alright Liz, can we take a break?"

"I think that'll be alright; it's not like there's anyone here."

The place was indeed as lively as a cemetery.

"So tell me a little about yourself?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well I live just a few blocks away with my husband Jack. He's a police officer."

"That's a pretty dangerous occupation. How do you sleep at night?"

"Not well I can assure you. Just last night as we were getting ready for...bed he got a call that he needed to go to some chick's house to investigate a break in."

"Oh my God, that was me."

"You had a break in and you're at work the next day? I wouldn't even want to leave the house if someone went through my things," Ana said laying a hand on top of the others.

"No, I'm alright. I wasn't even there when it happened so it's nothing to worry about. Really." Elizabeth sighed and looked up at the clock. "Shit, I've got to motor. I have to run to the station to make a statement."

She told her coworkers that she was finished for the day and she and Ana were allowed to leave.

"Why don't I drive you there? Save you some money."

"Great, thanks."

**

* * *

**Will sighed as he collapsed behind his desk. He'd had a long day and needed to just relax for a moment. 

"Will?" He looked up to see Ana and Elizabeth in front of him.

"Jack's around the back somewhere," he said pointing behind him.

"Thank you."

The two of them watched her go before Will remembered why she was here. "Please, take a seat."

She sat across from him and Will sighed as he grabbed the necessary paperwork. He asked her questions and she answered them. Had her sign papers and she did.

"We'll call you if we get any leads," he said standing.

"Thank you Officer."

They shook hands and neither could stop looking at the other.

"Can I walk you home?" Will asked.

Where had that come from?

"Umm, okay."

"You know, so I can make sure you get there safely," Will said blushing and trying to cover his tracks.

"Right."

Will disappeared and that left Elizabeth to sit back at his desk and wait. It was really busy all around her but what more did you expect at a police station. Looking at all the things around his desk, she noticed three framed pictures.

The first one was probably taken the day of his graduation. He stood at who was most likely his father's side and on his other side was a girl who looked beautiful and had long black hair. In the next picture was the same girl and Will again though they were dressed casually and had big grins on their faces. The final picture was of just Jack and Will and they tried to look serious in matching suits fit for a wedding.

"That's from the day Jack married Ana."

She looked up to see Will putting on a jacket and making sure the collar was exactly right.

"Right, shall we get a move on?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

They walked to her place in silence mostly. Will was making sure to take a good long look at everyone who passed while Elizabeth tried not to laugh at Will as he did so. 

He was handsome; she had to admit to that. His longish brown hair and his gorgeous eyes. He was a bit taller than her and built but not too built. If Elizabeth had to call him anything, hot would be the word.

Hot and Sexy.

They arrived at her building but Will insisted that he walk her all the way to her front door.

"You know this is unnecessary. I can make it on my own."

"I know but I just want to be sure that everything is alright Miss."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You don't have to call me Miss you know."

"I don't properly know you and it's not proper what with me being a cop and all that."

She got to her front door, put the key in and turned it. "Thank you Officer Turner but I think I can prepare dinner by myself. Good evening."

Will nodded his head and walked away. Elizabeth stared at his back and sighed.

"If only I was sure he wasn't taken," she said before going inside and locking herself in for the night.

**

* * *

**When Will arrived back at his place, there was a message on the machine for him. 

"Hello William."

Great, it's Dad. Only he calls me by my full name besides Jack.

"Just wanted to check up on you, make sure you're alright. Call me."

Will went over to his take-out drawer and picked Chinese for tonight. "I've really got to learn how to cook."

His mind subconsciously went to Miss. Swann, Elizabeth; he corrected himself and just what she was making for herself at home. The girl was beautiful. Long blonde hair and gorgeous brown eyes. He found that in the three times he'd seen her, he could read her emotions through them.

He saw the nervousness, the fear that she chose not to voice.

Will was always good at reading people, most people and he knew there was something special about her.

The doorbell rang and thinking it to be the food he answered it.

Instead it was Jack and his Father. Jack had a six pack in one hand and a visor in the other.

"Ready for some poker?"

"I forgot tonight was poker night. Come on in."

This was something of a tradition in recent years. Ever since the event. It was to take everyone's minds off of what was going on and try to think about something else for at least a moment.

"I've got some Chinese on the way."

"Great," Jack said barreling past him.

Will sighed and his father put a hand on his shoulder. Ever since his mother died when he was in high school, his father was at his side whenever he needed him most.

"I'm waiting Bill, Will," Jack said shuffling the cards.

"Best not keep him waiting for too long," Bill said.

Jack already opened his can of beer and drank from it before dealing the cards. Will looked at his hand and saw that he had the makings of a flush. Tonight might just be his lucky night after all.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth stared at the computer screen as though the words would magically appear by themselves. Then she could put her name on it and claim all the glory. She hit the monitor as hard as she could before the phone rang. 

"Hello?"

There was no response on the other end.

"Hello?" she tried again.

Nothing.

Wait, was that faint breathing?

Whoever it was hung up a second later leaving her thoroughly pissed off. She slammed the phone down and it rang again.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Elizabeth, language."

It was her father.

"Oops, sorry Dad. I thought you were someone else."

"And who else would that be I wonder."

Thinking she needed to cover her tracks, Elizabeth needed to come up with a cover quickly.

"How are you?" he asked trying to change the subject for her.

"Not bad." Don't mention the break in. Please don't mention the break in.

"That's good. And how's work?"

This sort of mindless drivel went on for a little longer than Elizabeth wanted so she needed an excuse to get out of it.

"I'd really love to keep talking to you Dad but I've got dinner on the stove and it's almost ready. Talk to you soon bye."

She hung up before he could say anything else and sighed. Talking to him felt like talking to a brick wall sometimes. But she loved him anyway of course. I need to get out more, she thought to herself before grabbing he cup and sipping her soup.

The soup can was now a retired weapon so she needed to figure out something new tomorrow. Think Elizabeth. Think.

"I've got it," she announced before setting about typing.

**

* * *

**"And so I says to the guy, I says..." Jack was completely plastered and Ana was not going to be thrilled when she found out. 

Just because they had Friday's off didn't mean that he should still do this sort of thing Thursday nights. He wasn't in college or even the academy anymore.

"Maybe he should spend the night," Bill suggested.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Will muttered smacking his forehead.

"Don't do that; you'll leave a mark."

The two of them stood up and Bill embraced his son.

"Best just leave him in the chair. He'll probably pass out soon anyway."

"One can only hope. Good night."

Bill ruffled his son's hair and left. Will was exhausted so he decided that it was bedtime.

"Good night Jack."

"G'night whelp."

Will grumbled under his breath as he shut the light and climbed into bed without even taking his clothes off.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I'm glad you guys are liking it so far. Enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Will woke up the next morning to see that Jack was still passed out on the floor.

"You are so lucky we weren't called in last night for anything," Will muttered in his direction.

Leaving him there, he decided to go out and get some breakfast at a local diner. He walked in to find Ana at the hostess station and the minute she saw him she shrieked.

"Where is my husband?"

Will flinched as though attacked. "Passed out on my kitchen floor," he said.

He saw that Ana tried to stay calm but was failing miserably at it.

"Just you then I assume," she said grabbing a menu.

Will nodded for fear of saying anything to the woman at a time like this.

"Follow me." She led him to a table around the side and put it on the table.

As she walked away, he heard her mutter about calling his house to wake the "useless shit."

"How they're still together I'll never know," Will muttered as he looked down at the menu.

So many choices. Someone walked up to his table and placed a cup of coffee on it. He looked up and was surprised to find that it was in fact Elizabeth who was his waitress.

"Good morning _Officer Turner_," she said with a wink.

"Miss Swann," he said back with a nod and a smirk.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment until Elizabeth remembered what she had to do. "What're you having this morning, I mean, What can I get you sir?"

"Eggs and hash browns please."

"Would you like toast as well?"

"No thank you."

She nodded and took his menu away before disappearing into the kitchen.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth heard some shouting and she turned to see Ana on the phone with someone. 

"I swear to you Jack Sparrow that the next time I hear you got drunk and passed out I'm changing all the locks in the house so you can't get in."

Wow, and this was only her second day here. Ana took a few calming breaths before going back to her station.

I've got to learn to be more like her, Elizabeth thought as she put the order in. It was ready only a few minutes later so she brought it out to him.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth walked to the back of the restaurant to take a look around. Will, she noted, was having a bit of a hard time with the ketchup bottle. He kept pounding the back of it and then looked into the little hole where it was supposed to come out of before going back to the pounding.

Not being able to take it anymore, Elizabeth walked over and patted the side of the bottle for him. Slowly but surely, the ketchup began to come out. Will looked up at her with thanks in his eyes and she just shrugged and walked away again.

Then she suddenly remembered something and ran back over again.

"I know you're not on duty," she said.

The fork was halfway to his mouth and it stopped.

"But I got a weird phone call last night that I should probably tell you about."

Will put his fork down (and it still had hash browns on it) and folded his arms to prove he was listening.

She told him all about how there was no answer and heavy breathing.

"Maybe we should track your calls for a little while. I'll stop by the station on my way home and tell them about it."

"You will, thanks."

She would've hugged him if not for the fact that the manager came from the kitchen looking for her.

"I've got to get back to work," she said giving him his check.

She quickly scribbled down her number on a napkin and handed it to him.

"Call me if you find anything."

And with that she disappeared.

**

* * *

**Will entered his now empty house, collapsed onto the couch and turned on the television. 

"So many channels and not a thing on."

While he flipped through them, his mind subconsciously went to Miss Swann, Elizabeth he corrected himself again, and her case. It's only been two days but there was no lead. He'd asked her a lot of questions but nothing seemed to point to anyone. Scratching his wrist idly, he couldn't stop thinking about her personally. Elizabeth was a very beautiful, young woman.

"Just like Lily."

He leaned back in his seat, put his head against the wall behind him and closed his eyes. I need a distraction. The phone rang and he reached over to answer it. "Hello?"

"Will, its Jack."

"Ah, awake I see."

"Obviously since I'm not lying on your damn kitchen floor anymore. No, I called to ask if you could stop by Elizabeth's house later on today. Check up on her you know."

"Why?"

"Because I'm busy."

Will thought it over before finally sighing and answering. "Alright, I'll stop by later on."

"Wonderful; tell me how it goes."

Will hung up and turned off the television before just staring at the blank screen.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth grabbed her mail from the box and ran upstairs without looking at it. She threw it onto the table before running to the computer and beginning to type. 

Typing and typing and typing till the idea ran out.

Reading over it, Elizabeth nodded because she was pleased when there was suddenly a knock on the door. Grabbing her newest weapon, a shoe, Elizabeth went over to the door.

"Who's there?" she asked looking out the peephole.

"It's Will."

She dropped the shoe and opened it for him. "Well Officer Turner; to what do I owe this pleasure?"

He held up two paper bags. "I brought food."

"You didn't have to do that," she said moving aside to allow him to come in.

Taking a look around, Will noticed that the majority of her things had been cleaned up. He put the bags on the table and began to remove some cartons of Chinese, some burgers and even some Thai food. "I wasn't sure of what you liked so I brought a variety."

"Really, you didn't have to."

She began to help him and their hands touched for a moment before they removed them.

"This is a lot of food," Elizabeth said trying to make conversation.

"I didn't know what you wanted," Will said again with a shrug. The tension was so thick you almost had to slice it with a knife.

The phone rang and Elizabeth excused herself to go answer it. "Hello. Oh, hi Dad."

Will motioned to the food and Elizabeth waved her hand telling him he could eat. He grabbed a carton of Chinese food and began to eat while looking through her mail. He knew he shouldn't but it was right there in front of him. There was one plain white envelope that caught his attention.

"Sorry that was just my Dad," Elizabeth said coming back into the room.

She caught sight of Will looking at the envelope and he showed it to her. She took it, looked at him once and then opened it. Will got up and looked over her shoulder to see it as well.

"I See You," they both muttered under their breath.

Elizabeth looked fearfully to Will and he looked around the room.

"Where could they be looking from though?" she asked.

What doesn't fit in, Will thought to himself. He looked at everything from her desk, to her shelves, to her bedroom. What could he do now? Then his eyes caught sight of the window.

There was an apartment directly across from hers.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yeah," she said coming into the room.

"Do you know who lives there? Have you ever seen anyone?"

"No," she said horrified.

Will thought it over for a moment. "I've got an idea."

"What?"

"Why don't you spend the night at my place? You know, so I can keep you safe and all that."

Elizabeth looked at him in slight shock before nodding. "Alright; let me just grab a few things and we can go."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I'm not exactly having a good day so I decided to give you guys something to smile about. Happy Halloween.

* * *

Will opened the front door and allowed Elizabeth to enter first. He turned on a nearby lamp and placed his keys once again into the bowl.

"You have a lovely home," Elizabeth said placing her bag with some clothes on the floor.

Will picked it up for her and began to walk away so Elizabeth followed behind him. "You can sleep in here tonight and I can crash on the couch."

"No, I don't want to have to put you out."

"You're not. It's alright."

The two of them stood awkwardly outside of the room looking at anything but each other.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Water please."

Will gave her a smile before he disappeared into the kitchen.

While he was preoccupied, Elizabeth decided to check out the bed. "Not too bad. A little lumpy though."

"Sorry, it's kind of old."

Elizabeth jumped up and Will stood in the doorway with a smirk on his face and a glass in his hand. Blushing, she got up and took the cup from him and drank it in one gulp.

"I've got to make a phone call so I'll be right back," he said walking away.

Not really having anywhere else to go, Elizabeth wandered around his room. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of something again. She turned to find another picture of the girl that was on his desk. It was sitting on his shelf and being the curious girl that she was went over to examine it. The girl was beautiful with her long black hair and blue eyes.

She seemed a little familiar but Elizabeth just couldn't place her.

Footsteps caught her attention so Elizabeth ran to where she had been standing earlier so Will wouldn't catch her looking at his things.

"Shall I give you the grand tour?"

Elizabeth nodded and Will showed her his home. "Kitchen, bathroom, living room, dining room, bathroom again, my bedroom, garage, and I think that's everything."

"It's a lovely home," Elizabeth said again.

The two of them just stood awkwardly again not saying a single word.

"What should we do now?" she asked.

"Want to see if there's something on television?" Will asked.

She nodded and the two of them sat on the couch side by side as Will changed the channels. A few hours later, Will turned to see that Elizabeth had fallen asleep right in her seat. He didn't really want to wake her but he couldn't just leave her there either. Will carefully picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

"Good night Elizabeth," he whispered.

She snuggled up to the pillow and smiled into it as though she heard him.

**

* * *

**The next morning, Elizabeth did not want to wake up at all. What day was it again? Saturday. At least she had the day off. Now she could get some work done on her story. 

She opened her eyes and found herself in someone's bedroom. Panicking for one moment, she had no idea where she was. Distantly, she heard someone in a shower singing.

"I've got to get out of here," she mumbled.

The door to the bathroom opened and she jumped back into the bed to pretend to still be asleep. The person was now humming as they came in her direction. I've got to attack now when they're unprepared, Elizabeth thought to herself. The person entered the room and Elizabeth jumped out of the bed and the person gave a masculine yelp.

"Elizabeth," he said panting.

"Oh my God Will, I'm so sorry."

Will was wearing nothing but a towel. Elizabeth noticed that he had an odd scar running across his chest.

"That looks like it hurt."

Will's eyes shifted and he looked like he really didn't want to answer her question. "It did. At the time. Can you leave for a second; I've got to get dressed for work."

Elizabeth took one last look at his torso and left the room blushing as Will closed the door behind him.

She wandered into the kitchen and took a look inside of his fridge. She removed the milk carton and shook it. It made a sickening, slushy noise and she put it back. Will came in wearing his uniform and putting his hat on his head.

"Hey, I think there's something wrong with your milk," Elizabeth said pointing to the refrigerator.

"I've been meaning to get rid of it. My boss said he wanted me to bring you in this morning so maybe you should call your work and tell them you'll be late."

"No need; I get Saturday's off."

"What I wouldn't give to have a Saturday off."

Elizabeth giggled at his dramatics and together they went over to the door and out to Will's car.

**

* * *

**Will knocked on the man's door and faintly they heard a "Come in." 

Will allowed Elizabeth to enter first and the Captain was on the phone with someone. "Yes, thank you." He hung up and looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Officer Turner. Good Morning."

"Captain," Will said politely and with a nod.

The man now turned his eyes to Elizabeth. "And you must be Miss. Swann. Captain James Norrington," he said walking over and extending his hand.

"You can call me Elizabeth," she said shaking his.

"But of course. Now, can you tell me what happened last night again?"

They both explained it to the best of their abilities (Elizabeth with more emotion and Will with more facts) Norrington nodded and politely asked Elizabeth to leave the room for a moment while he discussed something with Will.

She tried to listen through the window but it was too thick. When the door opened a minute later, she almost fell inside. Elizabeth quickly stood and hoped that neither had noticed.

"Miss. Swann, are you alright?" Will asked.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" she asked exasperated.

Will quirked an eyebrow. "At least once more Miss. Swann."

"Please close the door William. I need to explain the situation."

Will closed it and both of them sat down at the chairs in front of the Captain's desk.

"Mr. Turner has agreed to this and I hope that you will do the same. We need to test this out for a bit."

"What sir?"

"Mr. Turner has agreed to go undercover and be your bodyguard."

"Ex-excuse me?" Elizabeth looked to Will and he was blushing.

He looked to the Captain and he motioned for Will to continue.

"We think it would be best if we have me guise myself as your...boyfriend."

To say Elizabeth was surprised would be a slight understatement. "Oh, well, if you think that's proper then."

"Also," Norrington added, "we think it would be best to put the two of you in a new situation. Consider this a bit of a vacation if you will."

"But what about our jobs?" Elizabeth asked.

"Everything will be taken care of. Don't worry."

"When do we start?" Will asked.

"Be ready at a moment's notice," Norrington said cryptically.

"That really doesn't give us much to go on sir," Will said.

"We'll have it all set up as soon as we can. For now though just hang in there."

The man shook both of their hands and they left the office together.

"So I guess you've got to go then," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, I might see you later," Will said with a wave.

"Right, later."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

I'm happier today so here's the next chapter. Next update will come Saturday morning. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Elizabeth went back to her apartment and spent the whole day working on her novel.

She refused to leave and sort of regretted it when her eyes had begun to hurt her around three o'clock. Not being able to take it anymore, she had to put on her glasses to continue.

The phone rang and she reached her hand out to grab it. "Hello?"

"Elizabeth, its Will."

"Oh, hey Will."

"Be ready around midnight."

"So-so soon."

"Afraid so."

Elizabeth sighed and rubbed her head.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at your place," Will said

"Alright, see you then."

Elizabeth hung up and went to pack whatever it was she needed for however long they needed her.

**

* * *

**Will hung up his cell phone and sighed. 

"I'm still not completely sure as to what's going on so you'll have to explain it to me again," Jack said when Will walked back.

"I don't really understand all of it myself. I just have to keep a close eye on Elizabeth, I mean Miss. Swann."

"If you're going to be staying with her then you'd better stick with the whole first name basis thing. Maybe this is what you need though," Jack said with a heavy sigh.

Will scratched his wrist again and hoped that Jack didn't notice. He did, but chose not to comment on it.

"Well then we'd better get you home soon so that you can pack," Jack said.

He called in a message to the station and they gave them permission to leave early for that day.

"Of course I also hope you know that this means I'm either going to temporarily get a new partner or stick me on desk duty," Jack said dramatically.

"But it'll be your job to make sure everyone's paperwork is done on time. That's very important you know," Will said back.

Jack glared at him. "I don't like you right now."

"You're just jealous that I get to go on a slight vacation with a beautiful girl."

Both of them were silent after this comment.

"Drive Jack," Will said quietly.

He still wasn't sure if he was ready for this, but he had to try. He had a duty to uphold and nothing, not even his own personal feelings, could get in the way.

**

* * *

**She was just finishing saving the document on her flash drive when there was a knock on the door. Elizabeth looked out to see Will. She opened the door and he smiled. 

"Ready to go?"

"Almost, I've just got to save one more thing on my laptop and we can be on our way."

"Well then I'll take your bag down and be right back," he said leaning over to pick it up.

"Whatever," she said offhandedly as she continued to wait.

Will went down and came back to find her zipping up her laptop case. "Ready?"

"Let's roll."

Will took the case from her and they smiled before leaving.

**

* * *

**Fifteen minutes into their ride, Elizabeth felt the need to say something. Anything. 

"Nice night."

Nice night? What the hell was that?!

"Oh yes, very nice," Will said before reaching over and turning on the radio.

Out came some song by some band from the eighties whose name escaped Elizabeth. Will seemed to know the song as he began to hum it under his breath.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him and smiled while continuing to look out the window.

Before long, the car stopped and Elizabeth looked up to see a modest sized home for them.

"Is this it?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's check it out."

They got out of the car and stretched their legs before Will went first to the door and opened it. He looked back to the car to see Elizabeth struggling with their stuff. Will walked over, rolling his eyes in the process.

"You don't have to do that you know," he said.

She threw the bags on the floor and smirked. "I know. I just wanted to get them out."

She grabbed her own and went inside.

"Pretty nice setup," she said cocking her eyebrow.

Will entered and noticed a note on a side table. He brought it into the kitchen where Elizabeth was already looking through the refrigerator trying to find something to eat.

"That's so nice; they even got us some food," she said removing an apple and biting into it.

Seeing that Will had a piece of paper in his hand, Elizabeth walked over and read it over his shoulder.

"Okay, so we have to pretend to be a couple on vacation. That shouldn't be too bad," Elizabeth said once she was finished.

Will nodded, folded the paper and put it in his pocket. Together, they walked around and saw that unfortunately there was only one bedroom with only one bed.

"We're going to have to share it," Will said blushing bright red.

Elizabeth blushed and nodded. "That's fine with me," she mumbled.

The tour finished with them walking outside to see the view. It was beach front property and the ocean was gorgeous this time of night.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep," Elizabeth said.

"Sleep well," Will said with a grin.

She smiled back and walked inside.

Will had a heavy heart. He wasn't allowed to tell Elizabeth the truth. He was forbidden to tell her that the police had in fact looked into the man who was her neighbor and that they were in fact a released serial rapist. Now that he was planning to strike again apparently, they wanted to use her house as a stakeout point to catch him again.

They didn't want to worry her and Will agreed to that.

Will looked once more up at the gorgeous full moon before heading in for the night. He just hoped that he would be able to sleep with her next to him.

Yet something in the back of his head told him that this was what he really needed. A chance to cool off and quite possibly move on.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Elizabeth was the first to wake up the next morning as she was closest to the window and the light was shining on her face. 

She looked to her side to see Will breathing deeply and still asleep.

He looks cute when he's sleeping, Elizabeth thought to herself.

She noticed that Will had a strand of hair over his eyes and carefully removed it for him. Getting out of the bed was another task that needed to be carefully done so that she wouldn't wake him.

Will just turned over and continued sleeping.

**

* * *

**What's that smell, Will thought to himself. 

He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before stretching. It smelled like breakfast.

He got out of the bed and walked into the kitchen to find Elizabeth at the stove cooking some pancakes and bacon for them while singing at the top of her lungs.

Not wanting to interrupt her, Will sat at the table and watched.

Before long she turned and jumped to see him sitting there.

"Will, when did you come in?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Please continue; don't let me interrupt you."

Elizabeth did not in fact continue as she was almost finished. She gave one plate to Will and kept the other for herself.

"Do you want some juice or will coffee be alright?"

"Coffee's fine," he said.

She poured him a cup and poured herself some orange juice. They ate in silence and before long they were finished.

Will took Elizabeth's empty plate and set about cleaning the dishes.

"Before you protest," Will said right away.

Elizabeth had opened her mouth but closed it once he spoke.

"Before you protest; you made breakfast so the least I could do is the dishes."

Elizabeth leaned forward in her seat and tapped her fingernails on the table.

"You know," Will said with his arms elbow deep in the soapy water "you can get dressed while I'm doing this."

"Alright, if you want to get rid of me then I suppose I have no other choice."

Elizabeth rose from the table and left the room. His old wounds were beginning to bother him and Will rubbed his wrists again before looking at them.

"It was a stupid thing to do," he muttered.

**

* * *

**Before long the two of them were dressed. Elizabeth was wearing a plain blue tee shirt and jeans. Will chose a black shirt for himself, jeans and matching wristbands. 

"Now what?" she asked.

"Now we've got to make ourselves seen as we find jobs," Will said picking up his keys.

They left the house and decided to walk instead of drive. It was still a bit early but already the sun was shining and it was sort of warm as well. All morning they searched and finally both got a job at the same place.

Both were going to work part time at a local restaurant; Elizabeth as a waitress and Will as a busboy.

Will was slightly indignant to the fact but this was all to keep Elizabeth safe. That had become his mantra for the day.

"Look, it's starting to get cloudy," Elizabeth said pointing at the sky.

Will looked up just in time for a rain drop to fall in his eye. "Ow."

"We'd better make a run for it."

**

* * *

**The run back to the house was long and they were both drenched when they walked in. 

"I'll go find some towels," Will said walking away and leaving Elizabeth to try not to shiver.

He wrapped one around her and put one over himself as well.

"We should get changed," he said.

They walked into the bedroom and tried not to look at the other as they changed clothes. It was a unanimous decision that pajama's would be in order since neither wanted to go back out in the rain nor put on regular clothes anyway.

"I can whip us up something for dinner," Elizabeth said walking into the kitchen. "What do you want?

"Anything is fine really. You pick."

"No I insist. You decide and I'll make it."

"Pasta."

"Alright, I'll get started. I think there's a can of tomato sauce somewhere in here."

While Elizabeth was looking for that, Will went into a closet with his cell phone and called the office.

"This is Norrington's office. I'm sorry I can't be there right now but leave me a message and..."

Will tuned it out and waited for the stupid little beep. "Captain, this is Turner. We're at the house and we'll be working at the _Captain's Shanty_ starting tomorrow. I'll call again tomorrow and hopefully you'll be there."

He hung up just in time as the food was almost ready. She served him again and sat down herself. They ate in silence and Will volunteered to do the dishes again.

"I'm going to go work on my novel for the rest of the night; okay."

"Alright, if you're sure."

"Good night Will."

"Good night Elizabeth."

She went into an empty room and closed the door behind her.

**

* * *

**When Will was finished, he decided that maybe the TV will have something good on for once. 

He ended up watching some movie based on a longer book from a few years ago about magic and elves that looked girly.

It ended really late and he hadn't heard from Elizabeth since awhile ago now. Going to the closed room, he opened the door to find her sitting in the chair with her head on the desk and glasses askew fast asleep.

He squinted at the laptop and saved the document before closing the top. He picked up Elizabeth again and placed her on the bed.

"Déjà vu," he muttered.

He climbed into the other side, laid his head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. He'd only known Elizabeth for a few days but already he could feel...something.

An attraction of some kind.

A pull.

He wanted to keep her safe; she was very special.

"But would she want someone as tortured as me," he muttered before turning over and closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to come.

* * *

The next chapter is when you find out just why this story is M rated (besides the obvious so far). I'll post it tomorrow night. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

You'll find out everything now. I think I'm going to surprise you (esp. with the Will stuff, please don't hate me). This whole story is like a puzzle; you've got to figure it out as you go along. Also, I can't write a POTC story without the P. Oh, and there's a little smut too

* * *

"Training.Sucks.Ass," Will muttered through clenched teeth. 

They were stuck working at one of those theme restaurants and this one just so happened to have a pirates theme.

"At least you don't have to talk to people. You're alright since you've never done this before," Elizabeth said.

"How do you know I've never done this?" Will asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I-I just assumed is all," she said blushing.

"Well you don't know anything about me," Will said grabbing a full bus pan. His outfit consisted of puffy red shirt, black pants and a blue bandana around his head which, unfortunately for him, was a perfect fit.

Elizabeth on the other hand wore plain brown "breeches" as they told her they were called, white puffy shirt and a hat on her head. Both wore boots and both were very embarrassed to be wearing them.

"The earring is a nice touch though," she said reaching out a hand to touch it.

Will moved away from her and Elizabeth sighed before going to the counter to help the newest customer.

"What'll it be mate?" she asked.

"Fish taco and a coke."

She quickly scribbled that down before finally looking at the man. He seemed older, in his late 40s perhaps. His gray eyes seemed tired and yet ready for something at the same time. Feeling a little uneasy, Elizabeth walked away and went into the kitchen to place the order.

**

* * *

**That night, both of them collapsed on the sofa completely exhausted. 

Will ripped the bandana off and threw it across the room.

"My feet are killing me," Elizabeth muttered.

"I can massage them for you if you'd like," Will asked.

She looked at him a little surprised. "You'd do that?"

"Yeah. Come on; let me help your feet."

Elizabeth giggled and put her feet on the couch. Will reached over and began to rub them slowly.

"Oh Will, you're a god," she said in delight.

"This is nothing; you should feel one of my back rubs."

Before long she had persuaded him to do her back and Elizabeth felt like putty in his hands. It all happened so quickly. He seemed to find a particularly tense spot and she gasped and turned to him.

"Sorry," he said.

Elizabeth didn't turn away and instead looked into his eyes. Will continued to look at her as well; as though for the first time.

Neither really knew who started it.

They just leaned towards each other and kissed. Will fell back on the couch and Elizabeth lay on top of him. She ripped open his belt and hurried to take his pants off as Will began to remove her shirt. And this was all while they kissed.

Once the clothes were completely off, Will began to touch her rather naked, slender form. She felt so smooth under his hands.

They both knew that this was kind of wrong. I mean Will's a police officer who's supposed to be protecting her.

But somehow, it just felt so right. Will stood to get up but Elizabeth still held on tightly.

"Elizabeth," he muttered as her kisses moved down his chest.

"What?" she asked taking a moment's break.

"Let's do this somewhere proper. Say the bedroom."

"Alright," she said.

Elizabeth grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room and locked the door behind her as though someone would come in.

**

* * *

**The next morning, both of them had yet to fall asleep. They just stared at the ceiling from under the covers as the sun began to grow higher in the sky and make it go from dark gray to white. 

Will then got up and went to his closet and began to remove some clothes for the day. He was halfway to the bathroom when Elizabeth came running out with the sheet still covering her. She wasn't completely sure of what to say.

Will took her hand and kissed the back of it smiling the whole time before walking into the bathroom and starting a shower. He then sighed as he let the water drip all over him as he thought.

I can't believe we just...did that. Did I compromise my mission? Did I compromise Elizabeth?

Will looked down at his wrists where the faint cut lines still stood out in contrast to his tan skin. He'd done that for _her_ because he wanted to be with _her._

They were the same age and practically grew up together. She lived just down the street with her older brother and their family. Lily Sparrow was always beautiful which was probably why he'd never seen her dark side. They had only been married for four months when he found her hanging from her closet.

What had caused her to go over the edge and not talk to him about it?

Will didn't want to live without her so that was why he took those pills, found the knife. It was her brother Jack who found the both of them. Will bleeding all over the floor and still alive with the knife right next to him covered in his blood as well.

And he was fresh out of the academy at that time. Had just gotten a job with Jack on patrol.

Jack had been married a year and a half already. Will's only lasted four months.

"Will, are you going to be much longer?" Elizabeth called through the closed door.

"I'm almost done," Will said back.

No, he wasn't almost done. Maybe it was finally time to move on; get his life back in order.

Maybe it was time to start something new.

**

* * *

**When the door opened, there stood Elizabeth with her pajama's back on and holding some clothes and stuff to get ready for the day. She sighed before speaking. 

"Listen Will, maybe we shouldn't mention what happened alright. Just forget it."

"Is-is that what you want?"

Elizabeth tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and nodded.

"Alright then, it's forgotten."

He walked away and allowed Elizabeth the chance to watch him go by before going into the bathroom as well.

Elizabeth thought about it long and hard while he was in the shower.

He was a police officer and had a certain amount of honor he had to uphold. That had sort of been broached though Elizabeth wasn't complaining. That was why she told him that they needed to hold off.

But she noticed something in his eyes.

Was that anger or perhaps loss...?

Did he really want something and Elizabeth was just pushing him away?

She didn't know.

Maybe I'll just keep a bit of a distance for now.

**

* * *

**The doorbell rang and Will jumped up from his toast and coffee to answer it. 

Before him stood an older, slightly obese woman and she held a basket in her hands.

"Hello, welcome to the neighborhood," she said handing it to him.

"Umm, thank you ma'am."

"Helen Peters," she said extending her hand.

Will adjusted the basket and shook it. "Will Turner."

"You're new aren't you?"

"Yes, me and my...girlfriend," he said after a long pause as he looked in the direction of a closed door.

"I would like to invite the two of you over for dinner. Tonight if that's at all possible."

"Umm, I suppose that would be alright."

"Splendid, come by seven. We're having a barbeque."

"Right, we'll see you then."

"Ta," the woman said and disappeared.

It was at that time that Elizabeth exited fully dressed. "Who was...where'd you get the basket?"

"Neighborwoman. She invited us for dinner tonight and I accepted."

"Oh," Elizabeth said slowly.

"That's okay right?" Will asked.

"No, it's perfectly fine. Uh, what time?"

"Seven."

"Right, seven."

The two stood awkwardly until Will motioned to the basket. "Let's check out what we've got."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Peeks around corner_ I didn't scare you away did I? You're still willing to read right?

Here's a happier chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys.

* * *

Will and Elizabeth stood side by side staring at the closed door. 

"Well," Elizabeth said motioning to it "aren't you going to knock?"

"Why do I have to knock?" Will asked indignant.

"Because the man always knocks."

"They do not."

"Yes they do."

"Uh, no, not always."

The door flew open and there stood Helen with a big fake grin. "Welcome to our home," she said far too enthusiastically.

"Thank you for inviting us," Will said.

Helen turned and Will looked to Elizabeth. She motioned that maybe the woman had already been drinking which caused Will to raise an eyebrow and Elizabeth to shrug.

"Please come in. Wipe your feet."

They wiped them on the rug before she led them to the backyard where a man that they could only assume was her husband was standing by an open fire cooking meat.

"Frank, come and say hello."

The man put on a big grin showing way too many teeth (that momentarily frightened Elizabeth) and extended his hand. "Frank Peters."

"I'm Will Turner and this is my girlfriend Elizabeth Swann."

"Elizabeth, such a beautiful name," Mrs. Peters gushed.

"So, how long are you two staying here?" Mr. Peters asked.

"Oh, not too long I'm afraid. A few weeks," Elizabeth said.

"Well why don't the two of you go get something out of the cooler while I wrangle this sucker," Mr. Peters said motioning to the steak.

His wife stayed by his side and began to complement him so Will and Elizabeth walked over together.

"Completely and totally nuts," Elizabeth said reaching down and grabbing a beer for both of them.

"You said it," Will said opening his.

**

* * *

**The meal seemed to go alright except for the fact that the Peters' wanted to know just about everything about their lives. Where they were from, what they did for a living and all kinds of other things like that. 

"Ever think about getting married?" Mr. Peters asked casually.

Will almost chocked on his beer and Elizabeth patted his back.

"Not yet, we're still pretty young you know." she said making it up off the top of her head.

After dinner came a pretty key lime pie. Pretty meaning it looked nice, not necessarily that it tasted good.

"Thank you so much for inviting us but we really must get home," Elizabeth said standing and pulling Will to his feet.

"Yes, we've got to, work, early tomorrow," Will said.

"If you're sure. Stop by at any time."

Mrs. Peters gave both of them a kiss on the cheek and Mr. Peters shook their hands.

"See you soon," Elizabeth said walking out the door.

"Yeah, when pigs fly," Will said.

They quickly arrived at their front door and practically ran inside.

"Okay, that woman, is completely and totally nuts."

"She wasn't that bad."

"She said that women should wear corsets more often to show more curves. Why the hell would she feel a need to say that? She looks like she needs one for herself."

"She was looking at your chest when she said it?"

"And her husband was almost as bad.'I like meat on my women,'" she said doing a very good impression of the man's wheezy voice. "Did you ever hear such a thing in your life?"

"People just live by different standards," Will said with a shrug.

"Well those two are a match made in heaven believe me. Completely and totally crazy."

With that being said, Elizabeth left the room, went outside and returned a moment later. "Will, you've got to see this."

He followed her out the back door and motioned for him to be quiet. They had a bird's eye view of the Peters' backyard.

"Oh Frank," Mrs. Peters said before kissing him.

"They're really in love though," Will murmured.

He walked away and Elizabeth watched him go. Was this really what she wanted? Was keeping her distance the right thing to do?

**

* * *

**That night Elizabeth tossed and turned. She just couldn't fall asleep and she had a feeling she knew why. 

Being careful not to wake him, she turned on the bedside lamp and leaned over Will to get a good look at him. He didn't sleep with a shirt so she got a good look at the scar on his chest. She wanted to reach out and touch it but kept her distance by just looking.

Her eyes roved his body and his arm was hanging out of the sheet. It was then that she saw the line on his left wrist. A straight line. Carefully getting out of the bed, Elizabeth went to see his other.

Again, a line.

How old were they?

She came to a startling revelation. Why did he try to do that? They were old; maybe two or three years since they were beginning to fade a little. She looked into the face of the man who was her protector and wondered: just what had happened in Will Turner's life that had made him go so far as to try suicide?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Thanks for reading. You know those theme restaurants where they act stuff out, well... More Pirate fun at work. This is one of my favorite chapters. Enjoy. The folks at HTR will recognize when this chapter was written based on a line by dear Mr. Sparrow about Disney movies. Shout out to all of you :-)

* * *

Elizabeth had been keeping a bit of a distance from Will for the next few days and he noticed in a second. At work at the end of the week, she tried to keep her distance from him and he allowed it. 

However, someone unexpected came to visit them.

**

* * *

**It started innocently enough. Elizabeth was told that she had a customer and she went over to the man who was holding his menu in front of his face. 

"What can I get for you matey?"

"I dunno," the man said with a familiar voice putting down his menu and smirking at her. "What do you recommend?"

"Jack Sparrow? What're you doing here?"

"Checking up on you and dear William of course. Is he anywhere nearby?"

At that moment, the lights dimmed and a faint drum roll was heard.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Entertainment portion of the evening," Elizabeth muttered as she ran away.

In the center of the room, a man walked out dressed as a pirate. He had a scraggly beard and a big hat. He also walked with a bit of swagger and was the owner of the restaurant.

"Bring out the prisoner," he called with a false British accent. He spoke roughly, like a man who'd been born on the sea, Jack noted.

Two men appeared carrying a woman between them. It was Elizabeth.

"So missy, do you have any last words?" he asked leaning into her face.

In response, Elizabeth spat at him. "My love will come and save me," she said with a flawless accent.

Jack wondered if she had ever acted before because she was pretty good even though she said one thing. It was her eyes though that really convinced him. She pervade all the emotions: fear, pride, anger.

"Get your hands off of her!"

Jack turned his head and smirked. He knew that voice.

William was in a few plays in his youth. He even went to an acting camp one summer. Jack watched as Will went over to the man pretending to be a Captain and looked him right in the eye.

"I believe a duel is in order. Winner gets the girl," the "Captain" said.

Will seemed to look at her from behind the Captain. She pretended to try and wiggle out of the ropes and make it unnoticeable.

"That seems reasonable," Will answered.

The two men took out their fake swords and began to fight. It wasn't very well choreographed and they seemed to be making up the moves as they went along.

Will seemed to be enjoying himself and before long Elizabeth was free.

She "punched" her captors in the face before grabbing one of their swords and going to join in the fight.

On her way there, she tripped. Whether on purpose or not, Jack was unsure. But it fit the scene as the man grabbed her and held her at gunpoint.

"You don't want to be doing that," Will said.

"And why not?"

"Because you don't know who she is. Who I am."

"And who might you be," the "Captain" asked as Elizabeth tried to run away.

"She is Calypso, goddess of the sea; trapped in human form. And I am the fearsome Davy Jones, Ferrier of souls."

"The immortal ones," the Captain gasped.

Will grabbed his sword and pretended to run the man though with it. He fell to the ground far too dramatically but let go of Elizabeth in the process. She looked up at Will and he down at her as the lights went out.

"Will," she whispered in his ear.

"What?"

"I know."

He quickly looked at her again as the lights around them went back on. Everyone was clapping and cheering for them so they bowed.

"Jack's here," Elizabeth said.

"Good job Will," the manager said clapping him on the back.

"He's not," Will moaned. She pulled him to the man who was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Nice outfit."

"Fuck off Jack."

"Now, now. You can't go cursing in front of the children."

"Oh please, it's not like we're in a Disney movie or something. Besides its ten o'clock at night; they should be in bed."

Ignoring their stupid argument, Elizabeth turned to Jack and he looked at her interested. "You know, they're looking for a man to play another Captain."

"Yeah, he's supposed to be drunk all the time and be sort of gay. Interested?" Will added.

Jack seemed to think about it for a minute. "Captain Jack Sparrow. I kind of like the sound of that. But unfortunately I'm only here for now to speak with you William. Can you step outside for a minute to chat?"

"Sure he can," the manager said from across the room.

**

* * *

**When they were outside and properly secluded, Jack had Will turn and face him. Jack snickered once and Will punched him on the shoulder. 

"It's so hard to take you seriously dressed like that," Jack said wiping away a tear.

"How's everything going at home?" Will asked.

Jack stopped laughing right away. "He's disappeared," he said heavily.

"What do you mean disappeared?"

"I mean that I'm here to tell you that you've got to keep a very, even closer eye on her now. We looked through his credit card statements and recently he bought a cottage somewhere down here."

Will sighed. "I've got to tell Elizabeth."

"They don't want you to."

"I have to Jack; I need to keep her safe. If that means telling her the truth then so be it."

Jack took a good, long look at Will. "You're crushing on her."

"I am not. This is for the good of the mission."

"Say what you will," Jack said laying a hand on his shoulder "but if you choose to lock your heart away you'll lose it for certain."

And with those cryptic words, Jack walked away leaving Will to ponder them for a second till he had to go back to work.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm glad you like it.

* * *

That night they sat in the kitchen eating the food they brought home with them. When they were finished, Will coughed and Elizabeth looked up at him.

"I think it's about time we had a talk."

Elizabeth put down her half finished cheeseburger and nodded.

"Elizabeth, you are in grave, great danger."

"Danger?" she asked confused.

Will nodded and continued. "We found out that the man who was living across the street in that apartment was arrested twice for rape."

"Oh my goodness."

Will held up a hand and she waited for him to go on. "Jack came to tell me that I'm to keep a much closer eye on you because after going through some of the man's credit card information he bought a cottage somewhere down here."

"But how did he know where we were. I barely knew where we were going."

"I'm not sure how he found out but he did."

"Well, does this man have a name?"

"Barbossa."

"Barbossa? Why does that name seem so familiar?"

"He was all over the news a few years ago when he was arrested. He'd raped two women at the park and their bodies were found a few hours between. Elizabeth, promise me you won't go out without me there."

"I-I promise."

"Good. Now I'm going into the shower so I'll see you in a bit."

Elizabeth stared down at her food and found herself not hungry anymore. She knew she had to ask Will about his scars but when would be the right time. She had to go about this the right way. Being direct would probably cause more harm than good and she definitely didn't want that to happen.

She...cared about him.

Alright, so what if she had a tiny little crush on the man. Who didn't? She saw the way the other waitresses would look at him and mutter things as he walked by.

"Elizabeth?"

She looked up and he was all wet and dressed for bed.

"You can go in if you want to."

Not verbally responding, she nodded and left him to stare in her absence. "What was that all about?" he wondered aloud

**

* * *

**The next day was Sunday and both of them had the day off. It was weird how they both had the same shifts on the same days. It worked out well though. 

Since it was so bright and sunny, they decided to sit on the beach and watch the waves roll by. It was very peaceful and relaxing.

Will had decided to remove his shirt and Elizabeth could only stare at him for barely a second before blushing.

Will noticed and smirked. "Is there a problem, _Miss. Swann_?"

Only that every time I see you like that I want a repeat of earlier in the week.

"Of course not _Officer Turner_," she said with an equal smirk.

Getting an evil idea, Will suddenly picked Elizabeth up off the blanket and began to carry her to the water.

"Will, stop. What're you doing?"

"Getting you a little wet," he said dropping her in the water.

She looked up at him angrily before splashing him right in the face. Will began to splash her back and before long they were both soaked.

Will was the first to stop. "We'd better quit before we get sick or something."

"If you're sure," she said giving him one last splash and getting up.

The two of them walked into the house and Will removed his wristbands, which he seemed to wear all the time, and squeezed them out in the sink. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Elizabeth was staring at him. Or rather, his arms. Quick to hide himself, he wasn't exactly quick enough. He knew that Elizabeth saw them.

"I don't want any pity," he muttered.

"I wasn't going to give you any. I just want to know why."

"It's a fairly long story I'm afraid," Will muttered.

"I've got all night," she said laying a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't we get dried off first and then we can talk."

**

* * *

**They ordered a pizza and when it arrived Elizabeth put a slice for each of them on a plate and Will looked at his before sighing. 

"It all started four years ago. I was in love with a beautiful girl named Lily. We'd known each other since childhood and, well, you know how it goes."

Elizabeth nodded because of course she understood. She knew about love of course.

"Right after we graduated I said I wanted to go into the academy like her brother. It was hard work but it was worth it. I finally found something I was really good at."

"You're a pretty good actor."

"Nah, that's just for fun. We got married as soon as I was finished. That's when it all went bad. I was so busy with work that I didn't even notice how sad she had become. How she'd tend to sleep later on weekends. I don't know why I didn't see those things and more. Probably because I was so busy myself. I loved her so much, so much."

He seemed to be close to tears so Elizabeth took his hand and held it in hers. That seemed to spur him forward.

"I came home from work late one night and it was just too quiet. She would usually have some sort of music blasting from the stereo. I found her in our closet hanging from one of my belts. At that moment, I felt like I'd lost everything. I ran downstairs to grab a knife to cut her down with when I saw a bottle of pills sitting on the counter. I looked down at the knife in my hand and over at the pills on the counter. I brought them both upstairs and just stared at her. I went to get her down but I already knew she was gone; and where she'd gone I wanted to join her. I wasn't thinking straight; I was blindsided by my grief. It was a stupid thing to do, I know that. I KNOW that. It was like I was having an outer body experience. I grabbed the bottle and swallowed every last one of them. As the drowsiness began, the knife began to look really friendly. I didn't know what the hell I was doing at that point I was so out of it. I ripped my shirt off and slashed my chest as a symbol of the fact that she'd stolen my heart and killed it. I sliced my wrists because I thought it would bring me to her sooner. That way we could be together. Distantly, as I began to fall unconscious, I heard footsteps in the house. I heard someone call out my name but after that, nothing. Later I found out that it was Jack who found us."

Elizabeth herself was close to tears but didn't say anything. This was something he needed to get off his chest as it had been his burden to bear for so long.

Will sighed before continuing. "I found myself in the in between. I could hear them talking to me from my hospital bed but couldn't say anything back to them. I finally woke up three days later with Jack leaning over me. He looked like, well like shit really. He told me what happened, what he saw. I felt numb; partially because I was alive but also because I didn't want to be. I had visitors for a few days. My Father, the in-laws, co-workers, old friends. I didn't speak to any of them. The doctors said I was very close to dying that night. When Lily's funeral came, I was allowed to leave in order to be there but I refused. I couldn't bear it. I found myself staring out the window and a ray of light entered and struck me. I took that as a sort of sign that everything would be alright. After that, I guess I started to return to normal. I'd still have that dark spot in my soul, but time will heal the wound."

Will looked to Elizabeth and she couldn't meet his eye for a minute. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her to face him.

"I-I..." was all she was able to get out before she pulled Will into a hug."You're not alone Will. Not anymore," she said quietly into his ear.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

You're all so darn lucky I like you. ;-) After the mildly depressing last chapter, here's one that's nothing but fun and games. Literally. Next update won't be till Saturday. Enjoy.

* * *

After Elizabeth's heartfelt words, Will felt like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Thank you," he whispered.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room. Having a moment of inspiration, Elizabeth went to her computer and began to type. The words just seemed to come out of her subconscious and it was all beautiful.

And more importantly, it all fit.

She leaned back to read what she wrote before saving it and going to sit outside for a little while. She knew that sleep wouldn't claim her for awhile now and that was fine. It's not as if there was anything else going on. Looking up at the stars, she heard someone move in next to her.

"It's a beautiful sky," Will said.

"Very beautiful. Why aren't you asleep?"

"Couldn't rest enough. I feel like I need to do something but I'm not sure of what it is."

Elizabeth lowered her head to look at him. "We could play a board game or something."

"Let's see what's in the house."

**

* * *

**"Left hand green." 

"Oh come on; there's no way in hell I can reach that."

"Just try Elizabeth. Honestly."

Elizabeth carefully lifted her hand and quickly placed it on the right color. "Yes."

"Elizabeth stop shaking. Spin the dial."

She spun the thing and it landed on yellow. "Left foot yellow."

Will noticed that he had to pick his leg all the way up over Elizabeth's body in order to reach the yellow. "I don't think I can do this."

"Oh come on; what've you got to lose?"

He carefully lifted his leg and unfortunately fell along the way.

"I win, I win. Now I get to do my happy 'I win' dance."

And with that, she hummed 'I win' to herself and wiggled her butt and shimmied around the room. "Oh yeah, I'm the best."

I think I need to save this game for another time, Will thought to himself as he watched her go around the room.

"I strangely don't feel tired at all," she said.

"Probably because you just danced around the room. Why did we play that game anyway?"

"Because Monopoly got dull, Chutes and Ladders was babyish and we both don't know how to play Chess."

"Okay, I've got an idea for what's next," Will said pulling out a deck of playing cards.

**

* * *

**"I'll take that sock now Miss. Swann." 

She reluctantly took it off and threw it at him but Will handed it back to her.

"You know the rules," he said with a smirk.

She playfully rolled her eyes and put her foot on his knee. Slowly, almost agonizingly slow, he removed the sock leaving her foot to feel cold.

"Dealer chooses and we're doing deuces wild. That's two's in case you didn't realize," Will said handing her some cards.

"Just shut up and deal."

She already lost both socks and her sweatshirt that she sometimes wore to bed.

Will lost his shirt (which Elizabeth was glad he was rid of) and that's it.

"Two cards please," she said laying two others face down.

Will handed them to her and Elizabeth was ecstatic. When Will was finished, she happily laid her cards down.

"Three of a kind."

"Four of a kind," Will said putting his down.

"No fair."

"I'll be having those pants then."

She almost didn't want to give them to him.

"If you quit now then you forfeit and I win. And I have my own 'I win' dance."

"You, an officer of the law?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey tonight we are just friends. No mention of my outside job; alright?"

"I think you should strip search me then."

"Elizabeth."

"Kidding."

**

* * *

**The sun was high in the sky and Elizabeth and Will watched as it rose from their backyard with a cup of coffee each. 

"That was beautiful," Elizabeth said with a sigh.

Will nodded and looked to her. "Have you ever seen one?"

"Seen one what?"

"A sunrise like that."

Elizabeth thought about it. "Only once. It was a couple of years ago; right after my mother passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. I was twenty at the time and I hadn't slept in days. I barely left my room, barely even left the bed. Well one morning I turned my head and saw that the sun was coming up. Normally I wouldn't have cared but the light seemed to warm me. It made me feel better about this and I knew that my mother wouldn't want me to become all depressed with her death. She'd want me to go out and live."

"That's a beautiful sentiment," Will said placing a hand under his chin and looking at her.

"Good Morning!"

They turned their heads at once to see Mrs. Peters with a watering can still wearing her nightgown.

"Morning," the two said at once.

"And just where are we off to today?"

"Work," Will answered. "But not till later in the afternoon."

"I hear you two were the hit of the Shanty. Frank and I must come visit one night when you perform."

"Oh, you don't have to," Elizabeth said.

"Oh but we insist."

She walked back into the house and Elizabeth sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Could be worse," Will said.

"How?"

"She might mention bringing a video camera with her."

"Oh God, you really think so?"

"Why don't we go back inside; I'll wash the cups."

Elizabeth handed him hers and they walked inside. "Will?"

"Hmm," he said slightly distracted by the soapy water.

"How was it you were able to stay on the Force after an event like that? I mean attempted suicide..."

"Weeks of therapy. Then they put me on desk duty for a year before I actually got to do field work with Jack."

"Oh. Makes sense."

She left the room and went to get dressed. They didn't need to be in work until six so they had the whole afternoon to themselves.

"I'm taking a shower!" she called out.

"Okay!" he said back.

When he heard the door close, Will cleaned off his hands and sat at the kitchen table. He had finally made his decision about Elizabeth. He'd ask her tonight during their next little performance. The whole town was talking about their acting thing and that was only a few days ago. Now they wanted them to do more for some reason on Wednesday night. They were going to write special scenes for them and everything.

"This is just too weird," Will muttered.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

For all of you who've reviewed, thanks. For those who didn't; Hello, thanks for reading. Next chapter guys. Let's just say it ends on the beach, shall we.

* * *

"But Davy; I do love you." 

"You do not. You left me. I did my duty for you and what did I get in return. Hmm?"

The two were practicing lines during their break in the kitchen.

"Quite the little soap opera they've written," Elizabeth commented.

"Yeah, I just hope everyone will be awake enough by the end to clap or something," Will said flipping through the pages.

Elizabeth punched him in the shoulder as the manager walked by. "Having a problem here?" he asked.

"No," they said at once. There was a pause for a moment.

"There's not enough action. It's just a love story," Will said with a bit of a whine. That caused Elizabeth to raise an eyebrow.

"Ahh, don't worry about it. My brother's visiting and he's already working on what you'll have to do for next week. He's a real history nut."

"You have a brother?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, good old Hector. I haven't seen him in ages. Well, it's just about time for the two of you to get back to work right?"

They both groaned and put their scripts off to the side before going back to business.

**

* * *

**The minute they entered the house, Will's cell phone went off. Looking down at the number, he paled a little. "I've got to take this," he said before leaving the room. "Hello?" 

"Turner, you haven't gotten in touch with anyone since Sparrow went down to visit," Norrington said, his voice kept in check.

"Sorry Captain, it won't happen again."

"Is the girl safe?"

"Yes she is. I'm with her at all times."

"Well good. Don't forget the next time. (Pause) So, I hear from Sparrow you're a pretty good actor."

Will inwardly groaned and got an idea. "I'm sorry scccc. You're breaking up sir scccc." He hung up the phone and collapsed on the couch.

"Who was it?" Elizabeth asked coming into the room with Will's food on a plate.

"The Station. I forgot to call for a few days." He took the plate from her and began to eat.

"Well, that's stupid," she said sitting next to him. Elizabeth turned on the TV and ate her food next to him.

"Hey Elizabeth?"

She turned to him and waited for him to continue.

"Do you wanna like, go out tomorrow night or something?"

"What, you mean like on a real honest to goodness date?"

"Cause if you don't want to then that's fine..."

"I'd love to."

Will's face broke out into a big grin. "Great. Uh, do you want to pick or can I...?"

"We'll do what you want."

"Great," he said again causing Elizabeth to laugh.

"I'm really finding it hard to believe you're a cop," she muttered.

A French fry seemed to find itself in her hair and she took it out and threw it right back at him.

**

* * *

**"Let's see now; we already did the act and yet this is still considered our first date? I think we might have a slight mix up here," Elizabeth thought aloud. 

"Who knows; maybe we can do it again sometime," Will said.

"Will," she said laughingly.

They had decided on dinner and a movie. The movie started in an hour so they decided to walk there instead of drive.

"Which are we going to see?" she asked.

"Depends on what's playing," Will said with a shrug.

When they arrived, they looked up to see one movie based on a children's book, one based on an author, a comedy and surprise, surprise a pirate movie.

"Maybe we should do a little research," Will said. He paid for the tickets so they walked into the empty theatre and sat down. "I'll be right back," Will said. He disappeared for a few minutes and came back with a tub of popcorn. "It's a long movie," he explained.

A few more people filtered into the room and the movie started. It had everything; excitement, mystery, love, supernatural crap that shouldn't be there to begin with. It ended fairly late and they decided to take a short walk around the beach to relax.

Elizabeth kicked off her shoes and Will carried them for her.

"You know you don't have to do that," she said.

"I know; I just want to."

She reached out a hand and Will grabbed it with his empty one. He then removed it and wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked.

"Tonight was a nice night Will. Thanks for taking me out."

He looked down at her and smiled. "Think nothing of it, Miss. Swann."

She reached up a hand behind his head and pulled him down to kiss her. Will shifted and put both hands around her. Her legs gave way slowly and they collapsed on the beach, still kissing. Neither seemed to want to let go. Their kissing became more passionate and they began to roll a bit in the sand. It finally ended with Will leaning on top of her.

"Maybe we should have a repeat."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I like to call this slight smut. Thanks for the reviews guys. Enjoy.

* * *

Elizabeth awoke a few hours later feeling a bit dirty. Literally and physically She was covered in sand and heard the waves crashing into the shore. Sitting up she remembered what had happened the night, or at the very least a few hours, before. 

Turning to her side, she saw Will sleeping soundly beside her just as naked as she was. That couldn't last much longer.

"Will, wake up," she said shaking him.

He groaned and swatted her hand away. "Not now. I'm comfortable."

"Will," she said pushing him once more "get your lazy ass up. We're still on the beach."

Like a shot, his eyes opened and he jumped up beginning to collect his clothes and put them on.

"Elizabeth, have you seen my other shoe?"

Turning he saw that the shoe was in her hand. She was already fully dressed and held the shoe in front of her teasingly. He reached out a hand for it and she pulled it away from him.

Will was beginning to get cold as he had only managed to put his pants on and one shoe. His shirt was still in his arms. "Elizabeth, give me my shoe."

"If you want it, come and get it."

Will reached for it again and she took off running. Will went after her and both of them were laughing as they went.

Elizabeth reached the front door first but Will was there not even a second later. He took the shoe out of her hand and reached into his pocket to remove the key.

Elizabeth got to it first for him and opened the door. She took his hand and pulled him into the bedroom and shut the door. Elizabeth pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Again? Wasn't twice enough last night?"

"Not nearly," she said running her fingers across his bare chest causing him to involuntarily shudder.

"Elizabeth," he moaned with delight.

She kissed him long and hard on the lips while simultaneously opening his pants once again. Her kisses slowly moved down to his neck and collarbone. She placed her legs on either sides of his waist.

"Elizabeth," he whispered again as passion took over his actions.

**

* * *

**A constant buzzing was an annoying noise so early in the day. Especially if you hadn't slept the night before. 

"Elizabeth, I think it's your phone this time," Will said as he continued playing with a strand of her hair.

"Can you let go of me for long enough so I can answer it?" she asked looking into his face.

Slowly he lowered his hand and she reached to her bedside table and grabbed the thing.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth; where are you? I haven't heard from you in days," her father said.

"Dad," she said worried as she sat up. "Sorry, I went out of town for a few days. I didn't mean to worry you."

She looked to her side but Will seemed to have disappeared.

"Where did you go then?" her father asked.

Elizabeth put the sheet around her as she looked around for Will. "Oh just the beach. I needed some time off after working on the novel."

"You mean the novel you don't want to tell anyone about."

She was about to respond when Will suddenly appeared at her side and began to kiss her again. She tried not to moan into the phone but it was so difficult.

"Elizabeth? Are you alright?"

Coming to her senses, she sent Will a look but he just smirked and continued.

"I'm really sorry Dad but I can't talk right now. I-I've got to get back to work."

"Alright Elizabeth, just try and call more often."

"Yes Dad; good bye."

She closed it as Will began to kiss her leg. Going down slowly to her feet.

"Will, stop it."

"But I don't want to," he said sitting up.

"Well you're going to have to. We've got to go to work tonight."

"Alright, but only because you want to. Maybe we can continue this later," he said with another suggestive smirk that just sent shivers down her spine.

**

* * *

**It seemed as though there were more people in the restaurant than usual and Will had to clean all their tables. In his youth, he did in fact clean tables at another restaurant so he wasn't unfamiliar with the work involved. 

But when there were so many tables that were dirty and only himself and another girl cleaning them then it got tiring very early and easily.

Bringing a full buspan into the kitchen, Will quickly wiped away a bead of sweat on his brow before returning to his job. The other busgirl ran over to help him with a particularly dirty table.

"It's like they do it on purpose," the girl said.

"I know. They don't care about who cleans it; they only care about themselves," Will said.

Elizabeth walked by and smiled at the two of them with a full tray on her hand.

"You're going out right?" the girl asked.

"What?" Will asked having been slightly distracted "yeah."

"Cool. You guys are totally awesome together especially when you act together. It just fits you know."

"Uh, thanks?"

"I'm just a hopeless romantic. I want everyone to be happy in life."

That being said, the girl picked up the full buspan and walked into the kitchen with it leaving Will to stare after her.

**

* * *

**That night after they ate, they decided to finally work some more on their lines since they had to act out the scene the following day. 

"Okay so you've got to run to me and I've got to push you on the floor," Will said.

"Like this?" Elizabeth proceeded to run at him but Will threw her into the chair nodding.

"Yeah, that was good. Okay so now my line is: 'Ungrateful girl.'"

"I still can't believe you're a cop," she said shaking her head.

"Whatever, just say your line," Will pleaded.

"Fine," she said rolling her eyes. "But Davy, you've got to listen to me. It's in my nature. Would you have me any other way?"

She put an arm on his shoulder and he refused to look her in the eye. Using her other hand, she pushed his face to hers.

"You've truly had my heart ever since I gave it to you," he stated.

"Willingly I believe," she said with passion.

The two just stared at each other and suddenly Elizabeth's eyes went wide.

"Oh my God, that's it!"

"What's it?" Will asked confused.

Not answering him, she ran into the room with her laptop and slammed the door shut behind her.

That just left Will feeling slightly angry at her for leaving him there and also slightly angry because he was a bit turned on at the moment. He sighed and fell to the couch to wait for the feeling to go away as he waited for her to return.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

And now to piss you all off again...

Thanks for the nice reviews. I love you guys; really. :)

* * *

A few hours later, Elizabeth felt excited. Her novel was a bit of a murder mystery but it also told the tale of two young lovers. They were in all actuality the couple that had been murdered in the first place born again in the present.

It was all complicated but it was something Elizabeth had always wanted to write. Sometimes she felt like she was born in the wrong century and location. Living in the here and now just didn't suit her sometimes.

"Will."

She went into the living room and there he was; completely asleep. Elizabeth covered her mouth thinking she'd woken him up and leaned over him. His mouth was slightly open and he was snoring slightly. She kissed him on the cheek and laid a blanket over him.

"Sorry about that; I'll make it up to you. Sleep well."

She walked into the bedroom and began to dress for the night. Something felt odd. Elizabeth put everything on and looked out the window. There was no one out there.

"I could've sworn..."

She sighed and climbed into bed and shut the light. She had gotten so used to having Will right there next to her at night that tonight the bed felt cold.

Elizabeth grabbed her pillow and the comforter on the bed. She laid them on the floor next to the couch where Will was still sound asleep.

"Good night Will," she whispered.

**

* * *

**Early in the morning, Will woke up before the sun even rose. He seemed confused by his surroundings and realized he'd fallen asleep on the couch. He scratched the back of his head and looked around. 

Lying on the floor next to him was Elizabeth.

He was still a little angry at her for the night before. She refused to tell him anything about her book and felt like that was more important than him.

He told her everything and yet she'd told him next to nothing.

Will wanted to learn everything he could about her; her favorite things and her dreams. Her family. Anything and everything. Elizabeth moaned softly as she slept on. She turned over and her back was now facing him.

Will laid back on the couch and watched out of the corner of his eye as the sun went higher in the sky.

**

* * *

**The lights went low and the players stood on opposite sides of the floor. Elizabeth ran towards him but Will pushed her forcefully out of the way and she fell to the floor. 

"But Davy; I love you more than anything," she said.

"And when have you shown this!?" Will said facing her angrily. "I did the duty that you gave me and what did I get in return. Ungrateful girl."

Elizabeth stood and walked over to him. She walked in a circle around him leaving him to turn his head as she walked

"You've got to listen to me. It's in my nature. I am of the sea; ever changing, untamable. Would you have me any other way?"

She clutched at his arm and turned his head to face hers. He still angrily chose not to look her directly in the eye but his eyes seemed to soften ever so slightly.

"I would love you if my heart was still in my possession."

Elizabeth let out a sigh and ran her hands along his chest feeling the scar beneath it. When the restaurant accidently learned of his scar, they decided to use it to their advantage. It even fit the folk lore and Will didn't have to wear makeup.

"If you still had it, would you give it to me," she asked.

"I don't know anymore," he said back sadly.

And with that, Will ran off into the still darkness leaving Elizabeth to stare after him. The lights went back on and everyone clapped. The two bowed and eventually went back to work.

**

* * *

**"Are you alright Will; you've been awfully quiet today?" 

"I'm fine; nothing you need to worry about," he said holding back a sigh. Will got up and did the dishes while Elizabeth said she was going to bed.

"It's been a pretty long day." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and disappeared into the bedroom.

Will quickly finished and went quietly into the room that held Elizabeth's laptop. He turned on the machine and waited for it to boot up.

The first thing it asked for was the password.

Will thought long and hard about it. What the hell could she have chosen? He typed in a few meaningless words and got no further. Then he noticed a little box that said 'Hint'.

He clicked it and it said "The Kindest Man in the World."

He typed in 'Father', but it didn't work. Being funny, he typed 'Will'.

It worked.

Blushing, he looked at her files and saw one that read 'Novel.' Inside, he found many documents. Clicking on the first one, he began to read the novel that Elizabeth was so fond of keeping secret.

By the time he finished, Will was speechless. This was an amazingly wonderful story she'd written thus far.

"Why is she keeping this such a secret?" he wondered aloud.

"Maybe because I don't want prying eyes to see it before it's done."

Will jumped up and turned to find an angry Elizabeth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked running over and closing the computer.

"I wanted to see what you were doing all these hours; is that a crime now?" Will asked letting his anger get the better of him.

"You were looking at my files."

"Just the one about your novel. Why are we fighting over this?"

"Will, get out."

"Elizabeth..."

"Get out now!"

Will turned on his heal and left the room, grabbing his cell phone and keys. He got into his car and drove away.

* * *

Quick note: I'm trying to make the play reflect what's going on in their lives at the moment. Is it working? 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Brace yourselves...

* * *

A persistent knocking on his front door interrupted Jack Sparrow's comfortable sleep.

"Jack, move your ass and get the door," Ana mumbled before turning over.

Grumbling as he went down the stairs, Jack threw the door open to find Will standing there looking pretty depressed about something.

"William," Jack asked while rubbing his eyes "what're you doing here?" He stepped aside and Will walked in.

Ana came down now while also putting a robe on. "Will, what's wrong? Is it about Elizabeth?"

"We had a fight."

Will explained the situation to them and Ana shook her head. "What made you do such a stupid thing like that?"

"What, I would've done the same to you," Jack said.

"And I would've kicked you out too."

"Guys, guys; this isn't really helping," Will said.

"Well, did you try and apologize?" Ana asked.

"Why should I apologize; it's her fault. She was the one keeping secrets from me," Will said. "They're always keeping secrets from me."

Everyone seemed to realize where this conversation was leading towards.

"I'll take it from here," Jack said. He kissed Ana on the cheek and she went back upstairs to bed. "William, is this about Lily?"

Will looked up at him and sighed. "I don't know. Maybe a little. How did I not see the signs until she was already gone?"

"None of us saw them. Whenever she was around us, Lily always put on a brave face. Little did we know it was a mask of her true feelings."

"Elizabeth was keeping it from me and I guess subconsciously I assumed the worst."

"She doesn't seem like that mate."

"Well we didn't know Lily was like that either," Will said standing up.

Jack looked up at him from his seat. "William, my sister was sick. For a very long time. Remember when we found her diaries, what she wrote in them. Now, does Elizabeth sound like that to you?"

At this point, Jack was clutching Will's shoulders and both of them were trying not to think about the tortured Lily.

"You're right Jack," Will finally said.

"Of course I'm right; I'm always right. Now, you have got to get back to that safety house and soon. Bring her something while you're at it. Girls like gifts."

"What should I get her?"

"Anything and she'll probably want to make passionate love...to...you."

Jack got a good, long look at Will. "You didn't?" he said incredulous.

"I'm not saying a word. I'll talk to you soon Jack."

Will ran out the door leaving an amazed Jack in his wake.

"Jack, come back up to bed," Ana called from their bedroom.

"Looks like he's not a eunuch after all," Jack mumbled as he walked upstairs.

**

* * *

**Will stopped at the first store where he thought he'd find something for Elizabeth. 

"May I help you sir?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could take a look at that necklace," he said pointing to one under the glass.

The woman removed it and Will took it in his hands. It was gold and had a little heart attached.

"This is perfect, I'll take it." He paid for it and ran out of the store. "I hope she likes it."

**

* * *

**As Will drove up to the house, all the neighbors' lights were on and there was a police car out front. He jumped out of the car fearful. 

"Elizabeth!" he shouted running forward before being stopped by another officer.

"I'm sorry sir, you can't go any further."

Will pulled out his badge. "I'm Officer Will Turner and I'm in charge of Elizabeth Swann's safety. What happened?"

"Sorry sir, right this way."

He led Will under the yellow tape and they entered the house. Everything was torn apart and in the living room there was a small puddle of blood.

"We got a call from your neighbor that they heard a scream and they found the girl."

"Elizabeth," Will interrupted.

"Miss. Swann with a knife at her side. She'd been stabbed in the stomach and was bleeding very badly."

Will swallowed and nodded. "Which hospital is she at?"

"St. Claire's."

Will ran out of the house and sped away. He wiped away his tears and drove as fast as he could. Will ran into the building and up to the information desk.

"Elizabeth Swann's room please."

"Are you family?" the woman asked.

"Her room number please."

"I'm sorry but if you're not family then I cannot allow you to visit. She's in intensive care right now and awaiting surgery."

Will turned away and muttered things under his breath as he sat down in the waiting room. "Fucking bitch."

"Excuse me young man."

Will looked up to see a man in maybe his mid-50's dressed in nice clothes and a long black coat looking down at him from where he sat.

"But what business do you have with my daughter?"

So this was Elizabeth's father.

"I'm Officer Will Turner and I was in charge of keeping your daughter safe."

"Well you haven't done a very good job then," the man said.

Will gave out a long, mirthless laugh and he ran his hands through his hair. "Tell me about it."

The man took the vacant seat next to him. "And where were you when my daughter was attacked?"

"Listen sir, as much as I want to explain everything to you; I can't. It's for Elizabeth to say."

"Well she's a little busy right now fighting for her life. Explain."

Will sighed. "Now I know where Elizabeth gets it. Okay, it's like this..."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Thanks honestly dishonest for being my first ever 100th reviewer. 'Does Elizabeth's happy dance for finally reaching 100 reviews on one story.'

Will's dream is in italics

* * *

Will had started to pace as soon as Mr. Swann said Elizabeth was going into surgery. He had failed in his duty. He had failed Elizabeth. Mr. Swann returned and handed Will a cup of coffee. He had one for himself as well and he sat down to drink it. 

"William, please sit down. You're going to wear a hole into the floor."

He went over and sat at his side. "I'm just so worried. Elizabeth's life hangs in the balance and I just want her to pull through safely."

"I do too," he said patting him on the knee.

After a little while, Will seemed to doze off in his seat as he hadn't slept at all the night before.

A voice broke him out of it though. "Weatherby Swann?"

Elizabeth's father stood up and Will sat up. Mr. Swann spoke briefly to the nurse and slowly she began to nod her head.

"Come William," he said grabbing his coat "let's go see how my daughter is doing."

**

* * *

**Machines were buzzing and beeping. There she lay hooked up to them. Will was standing outside as her father went in first. 

He sat by her bedside as she slept and spoke softly to her while holding her hand. He then came out; he nodded to Will letting him know it was alright to go in. When the door closed behind him, Will knew he couldn't escape this.

There she was.

Will walked over and took the seat next to her bed and just stared at her for a few minutes. "Hi Elizabeth, I don't think you can hear me right now being unconscious and all that. I'm sorry I left you alone. I wasn't thinking straight and needed to clear my head for a bit. I don't like being kept in the dark about stuff because then I get worried. It's happened to me once before and I really don't want it to happen again. I care about your well being Elizabeth."

He took her smaller hand into his and kissed it.

"What I wouldn't give to see your beautiful eyes right here and now. Hear your voice yelling at me for calling you Miss. Swann again. Then you would call me Officer Turner and we'd laugh it off."

Will wiped away his tears and let go of her hand.

"Elizabeth, I love you," he whispered. He got out of his seat and kissed her on the forehead. "Wake up soon, please. For me."

Wiping his eyes again, he left the room, walked past her father and out to his car.

**

* * *

**When Will got back to their safety house, there was another car out front. He recognized it right away as belonging to Jack. Will opened the front door and found Jack sitting in the kitchen with Ana. Both of them had a mug of coffee in front of them and they looked up at him as he entered. Ana got out of her seat and pulled him into a hug which he readily accepted. 

"We got a call from the Captain and he told us to come out and visit," Jack said.

"How's she doing?" Ana asked.

"She's out of surgery right now," Will said sadly. "It's just a matter of her waking up."

"Sit down and I'll make you something," Ana said.

"I don't want anything but thank you for offering." Will put his head in his hands and rubbed his face.

"Maybe you should take a nap. We'll still be here when you wake up alright," Jack said.

Will nodded and stood up. He walked over to the bed and collapsed. It took a little while but he finally fell into a deep sleep.

_He found himself entering his house from the front door and called out her name. _

_"Lily, I'm home. Where are you?"_

_Usually she'd have some inane 80s music blasting from the kitchen as she was making dinner but it was unusually quiet today. _

_"Lily?" Will ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. "Lily?" he said more desperately. He looked high and low for her. _

_"This isn't funny. Get out here." _

_He opened the closet and there she was. _

_Will fell to his knees and just stared at her for a moment. She had a peaceful look on her face and Will took her hand in his. He ran back downstairs to grab something to cut her down with. It was then that he'd found a bottle of pills on the counter. Examining them, he saw that they were prescription for sleeping pills. _

_"Why didn't she tell me?" _

_He slowly walked back up and this time there was someone else there. Lying on the floor was Elizabeth. Blood was pooling all around her. It was fresh meaning she was still alive. He tried to stop the flow with his shirt as he whispered comforting words to her. _

_"It'll be alright Elizabeth; you're going to be okay." _

_Suddenly his shirt turned into a knife itself and Elizabeth screamed out. He jumped away from her, not meaning to have caused her more pain. Before he knew what his hand was doing, Will swallowed the pills in the bottle and as the drowsiness set in he lazily played with the knife. He slashed himself on the chest and then cut his wrists. _

_"I'll be with you soon my love," he muttered as he fell into darkness._

Will jumped up and looked at the clock. It read 4 o'clock and he could still hear the voices of Jack and Ana in the other room. He left the room and walked towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Jack asked jumping up.

"To visit Elizabeth."

"Will, at least eat something first," Ana said.

"No, I have to be there when she wakes up. I need to know what the fucking bastard looked like so I can kill him myself."

"William, how far are you willing to go for Elizabeth's safety?" Jack asked.

"I'd die for her," Will said vehemently.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I love you guys so much. Important info for all W/E fans, on my profile there is a link to a new fansite. Please check it out and let us know what you think. Not overall thrilled with the end of this chapter, but the beginning is the best part. Enjoy. Next update will be on Saturday afternoon.

* * *

When Will arrived at the hospital room, Elizabeth was still sleeping soundly not moving an inch. He sat down in the chair next to her and again took her hand into his. 

"Elizabeth, I need you to wake up love. Please open your eyes for me."

She remained motionless and Will stood up over her.

"Elizabeth, please," he said desperately trying not to cry. All he could hear were the beeping machines and her breathing. Then he heard it.

The tiniest of moans.

He watched as her eyelids ever so slowly fluttered open. "E-Elizabeth."

He quickly wiped away his tears and ran out of the room.

"NURSE! I NEED A NURSE IN HERE RIGHT AWAY. She's awake. She's alive."

A nurse did indeed run into the room and began to check over her. Will stood off to the side to wait.

Finally the nurse walked over to him. "She's awake and stable. She's going to be fine," she said happily.

Will wanted to pick up the woman and jump up and down with her. "Thank you; thank you," he said giving her a hug.

The woman smiled and awkwardly touched him on the shoulder before leaving the two of them alone.

"Will," she whispered weakly.

He was at her side in a moment and she grabbed his hand as though not to let go.

"I'm sorry we fought," she said. Her voice sounded raspy.

"It's alright Elizabeth. I was an ass; I know it. It's my fault you got hurt though."

Where she had begun to smile a moment ago, she frowned instead. "Do not blame yourself for this Will Turner; don't you blame yourself at all."

"But I left..."

"And you came back," she said with a shake of the head and the squeeze of her hand in his. "You came back because you cared."

"Elizabeth!"

Will stepped aside as her father walked further into the room.

"Dad."

He hugged his daughter and Will decided to let them have a few minutes alone.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth hadn't been held like this by her father in the longest time. 

He finally let go and put his hand to her cheek. "My little girl," he whispered.

"I'm alright Dad. Don't worry."

"I have every right to worry Elizabeth; you were hurt."

"But I'm alive. Will is going to protect me now."

"Elizabeth, I know you have faith in him but..."

"He is the police officer in charge of my safety and I have every right to say whether or not he can stay with me. I don't want to fight you on this but I will if I have to," she said with her voice steadily rising with every word.

"Is everything alright in here?" a nurse asked coming back into the room.

"I'm feeling a little tired," Elizabeth said leaning back onto her pillow.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm going to have to ask you to leave now," the nurse said moving forward.

"But I'm her father."

"I'm sorry but she needs her rest."

They had a bit of a stare off for a few seconds before Weatherby walked out of the room.

Will, who had gone to the vending machine, looked up as Weatherby walked past him. "Sir?"

The man walked over to him and handed him a card. "Call me when she's feeling up to it. I'm leaving her in your hands. Take care of her." Will slowly nodded and the man walked away.

**

* * *

**Within the next few days, some people came to visit Elizabeth. It was mostly people from the restaurant but Jack and Ana stopped by as well. After a couple of days, she was allowed to go home to rest. 

Unfortunately, there was a problem with the fact that Elizabeth did not see the man who attacked her. The local police department asked her as many questions as they could.

"He was wearing a large hood over his head. He got me before I could even see him properly."

Will waited on her and made sure to be with her at all times. Elizabeth wasn't too thrilled with that all the time.

"Will, I think I can get to the bathroom by myself. The man isn't going to kill me on the toilet," she said.

Since she needed to have surgery, Elizabeth now had a scar adorned on her stomach.

"Almost like matching scars or something," Will had said.

She reached out a hand and traced his scar once again. Will was allowed to take a leave from the restaurant for the time being to take care of Elizabeth.

The two of them mostly stayed within the house until Elizabeth felt like leaving. She still woke up some nights with terrible dreams about the event but Will was always there to comfort her till she fell asleep again.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

I finished the story at the beginning of the week. There are officially 23 chapters and an Epilogue. I'm glad you've all kept up with the story so far and reviewed. It makes me really happy. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. All dream sequences are in italics.

* * *

"Elizabeth, you're so damn stubborn. I don't think you're properly healed yet."

"I'll be fine Will. Trust me."

As soon as the doctors said she could work again, Elizabeth practically ran to the restaurant. She was tired of being in the house and babied by Will.

Granted, he wanted to make sure she was safe. She knew that he cared about her, putting her own needs before his own.

At least at the restaurant she had a little space. Everyone was pleased to see her return, even the customers. She had some help from the other employees sometimes but most of it she did herself.

"Stubborn girl," Will muttered as he walked past at one point.

She punched him on the shoulder shortly afterwards.

**

* * *

**_Elizabeth collapsed into a chair and put her head in her hands. What had she done? Why had she pushed Will away like that? She began to cry and as such didn't hear the front door open. She did however hear the footsteps. _

_Elizabeth wiped away her tears. "Will?" she said weakly. _

_She left the room and a second later felt something horrible in the pit of her stomach. Looking down, she found a knife coming out of her. _

_She slowly collapsed. "Will," she whispered again before going unconscious._

Elizabeth jumped up again and woke Will up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I had another nightmare," she whispered, not bearing to look him in the eyes.

Will wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. "It's alright now Elizabeth."

"For now you mean; he's still out there," she said trying not to cry.

"And he's going to get caught. Don't you worry a thing, love."

Slowly Elizabeth drifted back to sleep and Will followed shortly after. Both had their minds set on figuring out just where this 'Barbossa' was and the torture he was going to face once he was in fact captured.

**

* * *

**"Here's your next script guys." 

The manager threw it at them and began to walk away as they looked through it.

"Looks like the evil Captain is coming back," Will said.

"Oh look Will, we get to kiss," Elizabeth said happily.

"Where?"

"Page 3."

Will quickly turned to the page and scanned through it. "You didn't actually finish it did you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

He turned the paper to her and pointed it out. "We die five minutes later."

"Shit! No way."

"Yeah, the Captain runs us through with his sword."

"But I thought we were immortal and stuff?"

They read through it and looked at each other.

"Hank!"

The manager came to them and Will held his script up.

"Why are we dying?"

"You die together. It's Romantic?" the man said with a shrug.

Will and Elizabeth weren't convinced.

"Hey my brother is the writer so it's his idea. Maybe he'll resurrect you or something the next time. You have to be ready by next Monday."

The manager left again and Will sighed. "Guess we should work on it later tonight."

**

* * *

**After five attempts, they always stopped at the kissing part. 

"How long do you think he wants it to be?" Elizabeth asked as she wrapped her arms around Will's neck.

"Well, we do want it to be realistic. We are supposed to be in love...then murdered."

Not caring at the moment about the death part, Elizabeth pulled Will's head closer to her and began to kiss him. Slowly Will pulled away and put his forehead against hers.

All was silent around them as they reveled in the feeling of being together. Elizabeth lowered her arms until the two were hugging.

"I care very much about your safety Elizabeth. No one will come anywhere near you while I'm around," he whispered into her ear.

"I know," she whispered back. "I feel safest right here; in your arms."

Will looked into her face and kissed her on the forehead. "What's say we call it a night," he said extending his hand.

Elizabeth took it and they walked into the bedroom. "You know Will, I think we earned the right to be a little frisky," Elizabeth said as she undressed.

"Are you sure you're healed enough?" Will asked again for the ten thousandth time.

"Let me show you," she said with a big grin.

**

* * *

**_Will walked into the hospital room to see her sitting on the bed holding a blanket in her arms. _

_"Will __it's__ you. Come see your little boy," Elizabeth said with a big grin. _

_He walked over and looked at the tiny person in her arms. "Have you come up with a name yet?" he asked taking the baby's hand. _

_"He's going to be named William, after his father and grandfather of course. Little William Jonathan Turner." _

_Elizabeth kissed his forehead as__ the baby made gurgling noises._

In his sleep, Will turned over and smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Humorous ending on this one. Enjoy. Remember, after this one there's only 4 chapters left.

* * *

"Will, have you seen my jean skirt?" Elizabeth called from their bedroom.

"I think you put it in one of the drawers," Will answered looking up from his newspaper. He began to read again until he heard an excited squeal from Elizabeth. "Looks like she found it."

The two of them were going out again and this time it was to just the restaurant where they worked and then to take another nighttime stroll. Will privately hoped that the ending of this date might end up like the last.

Elizabeth finally entered the room fully dressed. "Ready?" she asked grabbing her purse.

"Yeah," Will said getting up.

He took her hand and together they walked out the door.

**

* * *

**"And then in fourth grade the bastard stole my milk and drank it," Elizabeth said popping a piece of fried shrimp into her mouth. 

"No; what'd you do?" Will asked taking a sip of beer.

"The only thing I could at the time; threaten to tell the teacher."

"And did that work?"

"No, so I beat him up."

That caused Will to loudly laugh. Elizabeth had never actually heard his laugh, she'd heard him chuckle but never out and out laugh and it caused her to laugh too.

"Hey, don't be making fun of my laugh. I can't help it if I sound..."

"Like a girl?"

Will threw a French fry at her and she threw a shrimp at him which he promptly caught in his mouth.

"William, I didn't know you were a trained seal. Can you bounce a ball on your nose too?"

Will was about to pounce and kiss her when one of their waitress came by. "Enjoying your meals?"

"Yeah, of course. Send our best to your owner."

"Will do?" the girl said with a wink.

They got desert which was an ice cream sundae each before deciding that was it for the night.

**

* * *

**They were just walking home from their stroll when Will could've sworn he heard someone walking behind them. "Elizabeth, do you hear that?" 

Out of the corner of her eye she tried to look. There was indeed someone there hidden in the shadows.

Then they heard something that sounded suspiciously like a gun cocking.

"Get down," Will said pushing her to the ground.

Above them, the person shot at a stop sign before Will pulled out his gun and aimed back but did not fire. The person ran in the other direction. Will sighed as he helped Elizabeth to stand again.

"Do you always keep your gun with you?" Elizabeth asked slightly wide-eyed.

"Sometimes. I don't really like to use it though."

Taking her hand once more, the two of them walked back to the house and locked the door behind them.

**

* * *

**"I honestly feel like shit about this," Elizabeth said. 

"About what?" Will asked concerned.

"I don't know anything about defending myself."

"I can teach you a few things if you'd like."

There was a pause for a moment.

"What, like right now?"

"If you want to."

"Okay," Elizabeth said still unsure.

They walked into the living room and moved a few things out of the way before the two stood facing each other.

"Okay Elizabeth, pretend you're attacking me."

"Excuse me."

"Come on," Will said standing with both his legs out and hands in front of him.

Elizabeth shrugged and ran at him. Will took her by the wrist and got her to drop on the floor.

"That was..." she started to say

"Yeah. Come on." He helped her up and stood before her again. "Okay, this time I'm going to attack you."

"And what am I supposed to do about it?" Elizabeth asked clearly worried.

"You'll think of something."

Will came at her and she quickly lifted her knee, which caused Will to fall to the ground groaning about being a man.

"Oh Will, I'm so sorry," she said coming to his side.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to defend yourself?" he said between grunts of pain.

"Instinct?" she said with a shrug.

Will laid his head back on the ground and Elizabeth moved to help him but he attempted to move away. "No, I think I'll stay down here for now."

"Sorry," she said again. She sat at his side and placed his head on her lap, running her fingers through his hair.

"Do you think that makes me feel all better?" Will asked looking to her with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but it'll keep your mind occupied for a little while," she said before leaning down and kissing him on the forehead.

She reached over for the remote control and turned on the television so they could watch until at least the pain went away.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Four more chapters in five days. Doesn't get much better than that. Enjoy.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up in the middle of the night having a bad pain in her stomach. She carefully got out of the bed and went into the bathroom to look in the mirror.

"Maybe it's just latent pain from the wound," she thought aloud to herself.

The stitches were still in place and other than that everything was fine. Except for the pain. Maybe it was from when Will dropped her to the floor. But hadn't she landed on her back? Deciding at the last minute, she went over to Will and woke him up.

"What's the matter?" he asked groggily.

"Do you think you can take me to the emergency room? I'm having a little pain in my stomach and..."

"Say no more," Will said getting up.

He quickly threw on a shirt and jeans and before she knew it they were in the car and on their way.

**

* * *

**"How long have you been feeling like this?" the doctor asked as he checked her vitals. 

"Only about an hour now," she said. Will stood in the corner with his arms crossed waiting for a response.

"Well Miss, it seems to be nothing more than stress. Take a few days off and if you feel anything else then come back. Alright?"

"Yes sir thanks."

The Doctor nodded once to Will and left the room.

"Please, don't say I told you so," she said to Will.

"Okay, but it is true. You went back too early."

They left the room and went back to the car. Elizabeth fell asleep on the way so for the third time in their relationship Will had to carry her to bed.

He kissed her on the forehead but instead of climbing in next to her, he went into the living room and turned on the television.

About twenty minutes later, he ended up falling asleep on the couch.

**

* * *

**"Make sure everything is locked when I leave, alright. My gun is in my sock drawer," Will said. 

"Will, it's going to be fine. I'll just work on my novel and then maybe check for a movie on TV. Just go to work and tell them I should be back in a few days or so."

Will stood at the door and still seemed unsure of whether or not to go.

"William," she said putting her hand on her waist.

"I'm going, I'm going. See you later, I'll bring back food."

Elizabeth waved to him from the door and quickly closed it once he was gone. She walked to the room that held her laptop and booted it up. The novel was almost finished, it just needed about five more chapters.

There was suddenly a knock on the door.

Elizabeth jumped to her feet but didn't go over to answer it. The knocking continued and she was still frozen in place for another minute before walking forward.

She picked up her shoe and looked out the peephole. A man was standing there. He seemed vaguely familiar but she couldn't quite place him.

"Who's there?" she asked through the door.

"Bill Turner," the man said.

"Bill," she muttered as she opened the door. The two of them just stared at each other for a few minutes until Elizabeth came back to her senses.

"Please, come in," she said stepping aside.

Bill smiled at her as he stepped forward.

"How did you know where...?"

"Jack told me. You must be Elizabeth," he said extending his hand.

She shook it and walked forward.

"Are you feeling better? I heard about what happened and that's a terrible ordeal."

"I'm having a bit of a relapse actually. I'm sorry your son isn't here but he had to go into the restaurant tonight. He should be back in a few hours though. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water should be fine," he said.

"Please, take a seat." Elizabeth walked into the kitchen and filled a glass for him. He thanked her and took it, drinking it all at once. "So Mr. Turner..."

"Please, call me Bill."

"Right, sorry. What're you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to check in on my son to see how he was holding up but since he's not here then I guess I'll have to hear it from you. How's it going?"

"Fine. You know except for the whole injury thing. Unfortunately we're no closer to catching the guy but he'll be found eventually."

"Yeah, Jack filled me in. It's an amazement you're still alive you know."

"That's because I was found so soon after it happened."

"Not many can survive a wound like that without being permanently scared."

"It'll take a little time but I'll make it. Your son made it."

At the mention of Will, Bill's head turned back to hers. "How do you know about that?"

"He told me."

Bill seemed nothing short of amazed. "Will doesn't tell people a lot of things. He must really trust you."

"I hope so."

There was a moment of silence as Bill got her to look him right in the eye. "You care about him don't you?"

"With all my heart," she said with a smile.

"That's good; very good. Will needs more people like you in his life nowadays."

"You seem a lot like him," she said.

Bill suddenly began to laugh. "A little maybe. The boy takes after his mother more. That's where he got his compassion to love, trust and brains. Me, he only got the Turner name. I didn't come into his life until he was at least six or seven."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked motioning to the chair so he could sit down.

"Well, I used to be in the Navy and just before I left me and his mother had one last night, if you know what I mean. I got letters from them though. I knew I had a little boy but I didn't actually get to see him for a few years. By then he was practically already a little man. Then when his Mother passed away we only had each other to rely on."

"So true. When my own Mother died I got much closer to my father. I still miss her sometimes though."

"It takes awhile for pain like that to go away, but it will," Bill said placing a hand on her arm.

Elizabeth sniffled before smiling "Since we've got a bit of time before your son comes home, would you like to see if there's a movie on or something?"

"I'd be delighted," Bill said with a grin and a wink.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

As Will drove up to the house, his eyebrow rose as he took in the sight of his Father's beat up old truck parked out front. "What's he doing here?" Will went inside to find the two of them watching some old movie.

"William," his father said standing "nice outfit."

"Not you too," Will said rolling his eyes.

He collapsed onto a chair and Elizabeth came over and kissed him on the cheek before walking into the kitchen to get them something to eat.

"How long have you been here?" Will asked then sitting upright.

"A few hours. How was the restaurant?"

"Packed. Now I remember why I quit the first time."

"And it wasn't because of the waitress who kept trying to kiss you."

There was a bit of a pause.

"Boy, a lot of weirdoes work in restaurants," Will muttered shaking his head. Elizabeth handed him a plate of the reheated food and had another for herself and Bill.

"Oh, you didn't have to share. I could've gotten something on the way home..."

"Dad, just shut up and eat."

It was a good thing Will brought home a little extra. It was supposed to be for the next day but when in Rome. Or in this case, when you've got unexpected guests.

**

* * *

**Bill stayed for another hour before he decided it was too late. 

"Good luck finding the ass," he said to them before going to his car. They waved as he drove away before shutting the door.

"So, how was work really?"

"Busy...and I missed you."

"Aww, I missed you too," she said. Elizabeth put her arms around him and they kissed.

Will was the first to break away. "Why don't we go to bed early tonight? We've had a pretty long day and I for one am exhausted."

"If you're so sure," Elizabeth said.

Will went into the bathroom to take a quick shower while Elizabeth just got undressed and climbed into bed.

By the time Will came back, she was already fast asleep. "If you're so sure," he said mimicking her voice.

Will smiled as he turned the light off and climbed in next to her. He kissed her and went to sleep himself.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth stayed home for the next two days as well before going back. They were going to have to perform their supposedly last production that Saturday since the date had been changed. They had already been down there for at least a month, surprising both of them. 

Where did the time go?" Elizabeth asked herself while they were attempting to practice the kissing part again.

"I don't know," Will said leaning over to kiss her again.

The phone rang and Will ran to answer. "Hello?"

"Will, this is Hank."

"Oh, hey Hank. What's up?"

"Listen, the most unfortunate thing happened. I sort of fell and twisted my ankle."

"That's terrible. Who's going to be the evil pirate captain now that you're out of commission?"

"I've got good news. My brother is going to play the part. Did I mention we're twins?"

"No, you didn't."

"Well, he promised he'd do a good job so be ready to go on in two days, alright."

"Right, get well soon then Mr. B." Will hung up and went back to the waiting Elizabeth.

"Who was it?"

"Hank; he twisted his ankle so he can't be our evil pirate Captain. His brother's going to take his place."

"We should send him a card or something."

Will nodding, meaning that he agreed. All was silent in the house once again.

"Will, I'm bored. Can we play poker again?"

Will turned to her with a raised eyebrow and shrugged. "Why not. I deal first."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Last action chapter guys. I'm not posting on Thursday so I'm posting on Friday instead (haha, jk). Also, Friday is the one month anniversary of the story (a month already) So, here it is guys. Enjoy. Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving Americans :-)

* * *

The restaurant was packed for a Saturday. Probably because they knew they'd be performing another little skit again. Actually, this one wasn't so little.

It was, according to the script, supposed to last at least twenty minutes and the majority of it was Will and Elizabeth with the pirate captain coming out at the end to "end their suffering".

Both Will and Elizabeth were currently going over their lines again while trying not to show how afraid they were.

"We're going to mess this up. We are so going to mess this up," Elizabeth kept muttering to herself.

"Once we get into it, I'm sure we'll be alright," Will said trying to calm not only her nerves, but his as well.

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Brilliant Actor!"

"Five minutes guys," one of the waitresses said.

"Shit," they both said at the same time.

Hank wobbled over to them with another man at his side. They were mirror pairs of each other since Hector was already in costume. Something about Hector's however sent a chill down Elizabeth's spine.

The way he was looking at her...

**

* * *

**The lights dimmed and the whole place clapped and cheered. Mr. and Mrs. Peters were sitting in the front row and, oh yes, they had a video camera. 

Elizabeth entered first and pretended to look around. "Davy? Davy are you here?" she called out.

After not finding him under a few of the patron's tables, she sat in a chair and waited.

"He probably won't come. I was so stupid to think I could play with his heart; his spirit. Now I'm going to be left all alone with no one. Stuck away from that which I love, the sea and my beloved."

As she spoke, her voice broke down and she had begun to cry. Whether or not for real, the audience was completely unsure.

Suddenly, everyone heard yelling from behind them. "Calypso!"

All heads turned, including Elizabeth's and she smiled as Will came running over to her.

"Davy," she said taking him into her arms. They hugged and Will smiled as he broke away.

"Calypso, I know how to release you. I am sorry that I led the fight to imprison you. I'm sorry about losing my path. I love you more than anything and now I will set you free."

"Set me free?" she asked hopeful.

Will gently cupped the side of her face. "Calypso," he said lovingly to her "I release you from your human bonds."

The lights flashed and something like a smoke bomb exploded by their feet. Elizabeth looked at her hands as though for the first time.

"I'm free," she said happily.

She hugged Will around the neck and they both went around in a circle laughing and smiling.

Then suddenly, they heard cackling.

"He's early," Will whispered.

"Look at this little scene o' romance," Hector said mocking them. They both turned to face him and the smiling stopped.

"You're early," Elizabeth said through clenched teeth.

"No, I do believe I'm on time Missy," he said throwing a pistol to Will.

He caught it and looked at Elizabeth. "This isn't part of the show," he whispered.

She nodded but there really wasn't anything she could do.

"We duel for the girl," Hector said.

"What!"

Two of the other people who played pirates grabbed her and as she struggled Hector fired into the air with his very real and working gun.

Everyone in the restaurant was deadly silent.

"That's a real gun," a waitress said amazed.

"Like I said," Hector continued "we duel for the girl."

"Honorably or dishonorably?" Will asked.

"No Will," Elizabeth said trying to stop him.

"Whatever passes your fancy," Hector said.

"Then I agree," Will said with a nod.

Hank tried to run forward but his injury impeded him. "Hector Barnes, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Hector Barnes is no longer my name, dear brother. I decided to go for something a bit more piratey. Barbossa seems to fit the bill."

"Barbossa," Will whispered.

"That's right and I do believe we have a duel, right Master Turner." Will swallowed and looked to Elizabeth.

She was as white as a ghost and shaking her head to him. "Don't do it Will. Don't do this."

Hector walked over and slapped her across the face. "Do not speak Missy unless spoken to."

Elizabeth, for all her grit, spat at him in the face. "You deserve to die. Now I recognize you; you were the sick bastard who attacked me and all those other women in the past. You are nothing more than a fucking little piece of shit that deserves to die."

Hector didn't say anything but he did aim his gun at her before pulling out another and pointing it at Will. "Any last words?" he asked.

"I have one mate," another voice said.

All turned to see Jack with his gun in front of him. He walked over to Will and he raised his gun as well. "You're under arrest."

Police entered the building and went over to him and placed his hands in handcuffs. The man was led outside and Elizabeth ran and hugged Will before kissing him. The whole audience clapped and Jack left them to be alone for the moment.


	24. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Enjoy it guys.

* * *

Two years and NINE MONTHS LATER- 

"And for his work in the field we are proud of this promotion of Jack Sparrow to the position of Captain. Good luck to you sir," Norrington said.

James and his family were moving to another state and therefore there was a position open. None were more shocked than Jack to receive such an honor. Right now they were all at a party waiting for the last two to arrive.

There was a knock on the front door and there stood Will. He looked exhausted but happy as well.

"I can't stay long I just wanted to give mine and Elizabeth's congratulations before I went back," he said to Ana.

"Well you're just in time then. How are Elizabeth and the little one?"

"Elizabeth and little William are fine, thanks for asking. Now where's the man of the hour?"

Will found Jack talking to one of their fellow men. Once he saw him, he walked over and shook Will's hand. Will snorted and pulled him into a masculine hug. "Congrats Jack."

"Thanks whelp. Now I get to be your boss."

"And that means I get a new partner. Oh God," Will said with an exaggerated sigh.

"How's the little lady and littler man?"

"Both are fine and we actually get to bring him home today. Mind if we stop by for a bit?"

"Not at all, we'd love to see our future Godson."

"Great, we'll see you later then."

Will gave Ana a quick kiss before running out again.

**

* * *

**When Will came back into the hospital room, it was to find Elizabeth placing a little hat on their son's head. 

"Ready to go?" he asked.

A nurse came in behind him with a wheelchair.

"Ready as we'll ever be," she said with a big grin.

She got into the chair and Will carefully placed their son in her arms. He kissed the boy on the forehead, and then Elizabeth. Will was allowed to push them to the car which waited out front.

"I've got a surprise for you. Look on your seat," Will whispered to her as he gently removed their son from her arms.

He placed the boy in his little car seat and could've sworn the baby smiled at him.

"Oh my God," Elizabeth almost shrieked. In her hands was the very first copy of her book, _The Forgotten Lovers_.

"It came yesterday. I knew you'd be excited."

"Oh my God Will, this is fantastic. Thanks for bringing it," she said giving him a kiss.

"You're very welcome."

They climbed into the car and Will looked through the rear window to see the little boy had already fallen asleep. Elizabeth was looking through the pages of her novel and Will smiled to himself.

"One big happy family."

Elizabeth took his hand and kissed it as they drove away.

* * *

Thank you all so much for going on this ride with me. I am glad so many of you reviewed and read it. Special thanks goes to Smithy for offering the challenge in the first place. Thank you all, from the bottom of my heart. See you all soon. :-) 


End file.
